


Teardrops & Teacups

by xxDustNight88



Series: Wolves without Teeth [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Dark, Depression, F/M, Infidelity, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/34959875766/in/dateposted-public/"></a><img/><br/>Forced to end her relationship with Draco because of a betrothal contract, Hermione launches herself into her work. She spends the next four years traveling the world researching, interviewing, and working towards eradicating all the remaining Pureblood laws that still seem to dictate the Wizarding World even after all this time. In the process, Hermione battles inner demons and learns more about herself than she ever could have imagined. (Prequel to Wolves without Teeth but can technically be read as a standalone story!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Awards & Recognitions Teardrops & Teacups has received:
> 
> The #IsItHotInHere16 Dramione Fanfiction Awards  
> First Place: Teardrops & Teacups for the "Insufferable Know-it-All." Best Hermione Characterization category  
> First Place: Teardrops & Teacups for the "If you love me, don't let go." Best Drama/Angst fic category
> 
> The #SomethingWicked16 Dramione Fanfiction Awards  
> Runner Up: Teardrops & Teacups for the "Two is Better than One." Best Threesome/Moresome Fic category
> 
> The Haven Awards 2017 (Hosted by Hermione's Haven)  
> First Place: Teardrops & Teacups for the "Brightest Witch of Her Age" Best Hermione Characterization category  
> Runner Up: Teardrops & Teacups for the "I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone." Best Drama/Angst category  
> Runner Up: Teardrops & Teacups for the "Two is Better than One" Best Threesome/Moresome category
> 
> The Enchanted Awards Summer 2017 (Hosted by Granger Enchanted Survivors)  
> First Place: Teardrops & Teacups for the "All the Feels" Best Angst category
> 
> *Companion Piece to Teardrops & Teacups*  
> [Travel Logs & Unsent Letters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11059779/chapters/24660789)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a playlist for this story [here!](https://open.spotify.com/user/1246401351/playlist/4ZL4lGjmTxdyJnACuIjFzo)
> 
> Song Recommendations: “Chasing Cars” by Snow Patrol, “Bad Day” by Daniel Powter, “What Hurts the Most” by Rascal Flatts, “Because of You” by Kelly Clarkson, “Unwritten” by Natasha Beddingfield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many people that need to be thanked for this story's existence. First, I would like to thank Dramione84 for pushing me to write this and get out of my comfort zone. If it wasn't for her, this brilliant thing wouldn't exist. Next, I need to thank my Alpha SquarePeg72 and my Beta starrnobella. You both kept me sane during the revision of this chapter, and I know you will with the chapters to come as well. I cannot stress how much the both of you mean to me. Lastly, I want to thank you, the readers for loving this story so much. I have no words for the kind comments and all the kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions that I have received for this story. T&T is, hands down, my favorite story I have ever written. It's touched me, and I'm so honored it's touched you too. If ever you feel like my Hermione in this story, please know that you can talk to me. I've been there, and it sucks. Don't go through it alone. 
> 
> This story has been edited and revised in preparation for two companion pieces that will be added as a series of their own within the coming weeks. This story still remains a part of the Wolves without Teeth series, but you may read it as a standalone if you wish. Trigger warnings are tagged and there for a reason. If any of those irritate you or cause you discomfort, please do not read this story. Thank you and enjoy! xxDustNight

_Teardrops and Teacups_ _  
_ _Part One: 2006_

* * *

_“The saddest kind of sad is when your tears can’t even drop and you feel nothing._

_It’s like the world has just ended. You don’t cry, you don’t hear, you don’t see._

_You just stay there. For a second, the heart dies. ” — Anonymous_

* * *

 

**25 December 2005: 8:00pm**

The fireplace burst to life, igniting the small living room with green light. Ron Weasley stepped out of the flames and strode over to the couch where Hermione lay curled on her side. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and a crumpled newspaper was clutched in her hands. The witch stared straight ahead, her tangled curls fanned out on the cushion behind her head. Eyeing her warily, Ron slid an empty teacup out of the way before sitting down on the sturdy coffee table.

Hermione’s eyes briefly flickered to the large golden R on his new sweater before meeting his blue eyes. Relaxing her grip on the newspaper in her hand, she thrust it towards her ex and longtime best friend before curling further into herself to try and alleviate the pain she felt in her chest. She swallowed roughly, her throat feeling blocked by the heart that was threatening to claw its way out of her body.

Ron gave her another once over before dropping his gaze to read the headline on the front page of the _Prophet_ despite already knowing what he would find there.

_“Draco Malfoy weds Astoria Greengrass in extravagant Christmas Eve Celebration.”_

Standing from the coffee table, Ron returned to the fireplace and tossed the treacherous newspaper into the flames, relishing at the crackle and pop the blasted thing made as it burned into nothingness. Then, he returned to the couch he and Hermione purchased when they first moved into the flat, pulling the blanket off the armrest where it was meticulously folded. Unfolding the warm quilt, Ron draped it over Hermione before bending to place a kiss against her temple.

“We missed you at the Burrow today. Get some rest and I’ll see you in a few days.”

Ron’s heart clenched when she merely squeezed her eyes shut and nodded as if she were in pain; and to be fair, she probably was. Heartbreak was one of the most painful things one had to endure in life. He should know…

With one last fleeting look over his shoulder, Ron returned to the fireplace and used the floo network to travel back to the Burrow where Harry awaited, hoping for an update on the mental status of their best friend. Things were not looking good.

* * *

**1 January 2006: 12:30am**

_Ron,_

_I’ve switched the flat back over into your name. I know you’ve only just put my name back on the lease, but I won’t be needing it. I’ve gone to spend the New Year with my mum and dad in Sydney. I’ll send word once I’m settled. I’ll be back when the Ministry reopens after the winter break in a few weeks. I hope you and Pansy have a lovely holiday in Madrid!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**6 January 2006: 12:18pm**

Hermione sat at a small table on the terrace of The Crabbe Hole, sipping an iced tea and watching as the tourists strolled by on the beach below. Bondi Beach was busy this Friday afternoon, and Hermione couldn’t determine whether she was happy or disturbed at the distraction that being out and about with her mother provided. Feeling the sweat dribble down her spine underneath the pale blue sundress she wore, Hermione took another sip of the cool liquid she’d ordered instead of her regular cup of its scalding counterpart. Her mother had popped off to the loo for a moment, which, unfortunately, allowed Hermione time to dwell on the entire reason she’d up and left London on a whim.

Slamming her glass back down on the red tabletop, she crossed her arms and glared out at the ocean, her chest aching with both anger and sadness. At that moment, Jean Granger returned, sliding onto her stool and smiling warmly at her daughter. Hermione tried to return the smile, but found herself incapable.

“Oh darling, are you thinking about him again?” Jean reached across the table and patted her daughter’s arm. “None of that now—let’s order some dessert and then take a walk on the beach before we head back to the house to meet your father.”

“You’re right, mum. A slice of cake does sound rather good right now,” she deftly lied.

“That’s the spirit.”

* * *

  **14 January 2006: 9:53am**

Headline from the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ :

_“Draco and Astoria Malfoy return from honeymoon abroad in France.”_

* * *

  **14 January 2006: 11:37pm**

The scalding water poured out of the shower head, running down the top of Hermione’s head and easing the tension she’d felt since earlier this morning. She was due back at the Ministry Monday as everyone resumed working after the holiday season, but, honestly, she just wasn’t feeling it. Besides, her father planted an interesting idea in her head regarding all the Pureblood Laws still restricting so many witches and wizards from certain rights. If the Pureblood Laws hadn’t been so strict, then Draco could have annulled the betrothal contract, allowing them to continue being together.

As the water continued to pound Hermione on the back, a sob bubbled up in her throat. A hand coming up to cover her lips, she allowed herself to cry for the first time in weeks. Dropping to her knees, she wrapped her hands around her midsection and let the tears flow freely as she fell to pieces under the spray. She barely even registered, nearly forty minutes later, when her mother finally managed to get the bathroom door open to turn off the freezing water and wrap her daughter in a large, fluffy towel.

* * *

**15 January 2006: 1:22am**

_Harry,_

_I’ve decided to stay in Sydney for the time being. I’m going to conduct some research at the Australian Ministry on Pureblood Laws. If you need me for anything, send word via owl. In addition, please make sure DM is placed in charge in my absence._

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

_PS: Congratulations to you and Ginny! I’m so happy to hear you’re expecting again!_

* * *

**31 January 2006: 8:00pm**

Headline from the cover of the _Witch Weekly_ :

_“Pregnancy Rumors Abound! Astoria Malfoy seen leaving Maternity Ward at St. Mungo’s.”_

* * *

**10 February 2006: 9:12am**

The heels of Hermione’s black pumps clicked upon the marble floor as she walked briskly through the file room in the Austrian Ministry of Magic’s basement. In her arms she carried an abundance of folders she’d angrily pulled from the shelves after dealing with an incompetent worker just moments ago. Apparently, the daft prick thought she was wasting her time attempting to change the Pureblood Laws that governed the Wizarding community. When she’d made a minor comment about his obvious Pureblood heritage, he’d promptly refused to aid her in compiling the files she’s requested any longer.

Thankfully, with one quick flash of her MLE Head of Department badge, he was thoroughly silenced, and she was sent on her merry way to collect any and all files related to her request. Arriving at her destination, Hermione dropped her stack of folders onto an old table with a thud, causing dust to fly into the air. Quickly waving her wand, she dispersed the dust and slid into the folding chair to begin her work. Conjuring a fresh cup of tea, Hermione pulled her parchment and quill forward and set to work.

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #1_

* * *

**14 February 2006: 8:14pm**

Rolling her eyes, Hermione couldn’t believe she’d allowed her mother and father to talk her into coming out tonight. Granted, they were going to the Sydney Opera House, but still. Didn’t they realize that one year ago she and Draco started dating? Didn’t they realize that one year ago Hermione discovered she’d somehow fallen for the insufferable git who’d been the bane of her existence all through school and the earlier parts of her career in the MLE? Didn’t they realize that watching _Kiki & Herb _was the absolute last thing she wanted to do today?

As the lights dimmed and the curtain rose on the stage, Hermione figured that perhaps being out at a show determined to make her laugh was preferable to sitting at home, crying in her room as she worked on her research. Sighing to relax herself, Hermione pulled her lips into a smile as her father bumped her shoulder jovially. Being with her parents was definitely preferable to being alone on Valentine’s Day.

* * *

**26 February 2006: 1:04pm**

_Hermione,_

_Potter tells me that you're staying away for a while. I want you to know that you don't have to do that. I'll step down from the MLE department if you would like. I just want you to be happy. Please forgive me. You know I had no choice._

_Draco_

* * *

**7 March 2006: 3:38pm**

_Excerpt from an interview with Chris Grant (Halfblood)_

_Head of the Australian Ministry’s Marriage License Department_

 

_H: In your experience, have you seen a drop in the amount of Pureblood witches and wizards applying for marriage licenses?_

_C: I have. In fact, I believe that as the years move forward, we're going to see less and less Pureblood marriages._

_H: What makes you say that?_

_C: To be honest, there's not many Purebloods left these days. Mostly Halfbloods._

_H: Are you aware that there are laws that restrict Pureblood witches and wizards from marrying outside of betrothal contracts and stating that they should only marry other Purebloods?_

_C: Unfortunately, I do. That's why we see less and less applications coming in. Most of our kind prefer to live in sin, so to speak, rather than deal with the laws. Most Ministries turn a blind eye and allow the mixed marriages to happen, but if there is a betrothal contract, there's nothing we can do. Essentially, our hands are tied._

* * *

**17 March 2006: 10:30pm**

Hermione stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror of Seamus Finnegan’s flat. It was his annual St. Patrick's Day party, and for some absurd reason, Hermione thought it was a good idea to return to London and join in the celebrations. That was until her ex-lover and his new _wife_ walked into the place. Now, Hermione was holed up in the loo glaring at herself and trying to keep the tears at bay. Deciding it was ridiculous to keep avoiding the inevitable, she squared her shoulders and smoothed out invisible wrinkles on her emerald green cocktail dress. She gave herself one last look in the mirror before opening the door and rejoining her friends.

If she was going to have to deal with Draco and Astoria, at least she could get rip-roaring drunk with all the liquor Seamus provided. Ignoring the worried glances from Harry and Ron, Hermione grabbed the nearest bottle and brought it to her lips, tipping her head back and taking a long drawl of the amber liquid. To her surprise, she managed not to choke at the burning sensation the fire whiskey created as it made its way down her throat.

* * *

**18 March 2006: 1:56am**

The cool tile provided minimal relief to the pounding in her head. She could still hear the faint blaring of music from behind the closed bathroom door, but that wasn't what roused her from her unconscious state. No, that was the heated whispers of her two ex-lovers as they debated what to do with her.

_“Why the bloody hell would you allow her to get so wasted? Alcohol poisoning affects wizards just as much as it does Muggles, in case you forgot.”_

_“How is this_ my _fault, Malfoy? Here you are_ **_parading_ ** _around with your wife right in front of her. Is it any surprise that she drank as much as she did? Astoria doesn't make things any easier, hanging all over you like a bloody--”_

_“Don't you dare finish that sentence Weasley; or so help me, I won’t stop myself from punching you in the fucking face.”_

_“Fine. I'll refrain, but the problem at hand is that I need to get her home somehow, no thanks to you.”_

There was a short tapping at the door and both men turned their attentions away from Hermione.

_“Ron? Ron, is everything alright in there? We heard shouting.”_

_“It’s fine, Pans. I'll be right out.”_

_“Look, Weasley, I know Pansy is insecure about the whole Hermione issue, so I'll apparate her home while you rejoin the party. Astoria won't even know I'm gone. Just cover for me, alright?”_

Hermione heard Ron sigh heavily, the sound indicating how truly torn he felt trusting Draco to get her home safely. Hermione opened her bleary eyes just long enough to see Ron nod once before slipping out the bathroom door. Next, she felt the floor vibrate with Draco’s footsteps as he moved closer.

_“I've got to pick you up, Hermione. Please, don't puke on me.”_

She heard the mirth in his voice, but couldn’t reply as her world slid into darkness once again.

* * *

**18 March 2006: 2:25am**

The scent of crisp apples and expensive cologne permeated her senses as she snuggled into her blankets. Vaguely, she felt the touch of warm lips against her forehead before sleep overtook her once more. Teardrops leaked from her eyes as she slept, weeping unknowingly for reasons she couldn’t remember but her dreams made sure she wouldn’t forget.

* * *

**21 March 2006: 9:09pm**

Ron pushed open the door to Hermione’s bedroom, surprised to find her still in bed. He walked over and sat down on the end and frowned when she didn't budge. Observing the state of the room, he noticed the abundance of teacups that littered the nightstand. Lifting his eyes, he was startled to discover Hermione watching him with heavily lidded eyes.

“I didn't mean to wake you,” he said quietly. Gesturing towards her, he added, “Have you left the bed at all?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

* * *

**22 March 2006: 9:55am**

_Mum & Dad, _

_London is the same. I'll be staying for a few weeks to get some research done, but I'll be back sometime in the next month to conduct more interviews._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**1 April 2006: 6:20pm**

“Happy birthday, George!”

Hermione pecked George on the cheek before handing him a small, brightly covered gift box. He accepted the present with a flourish, holding it up to his ear and shaking it. The lopsided grin on his face grew at the metallic rustling that echoed from inside.

“Thanks, Hermione. I'm glad you made it!” Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he led her towards the living room. “I hear you've been having a rough go lately. Tonight, just relax and enjoy mum's fantastic cooking!”

* * *

**1 April 2006: 7:34pm**

_“No, when I got back to the flat she was already tucked into bed. That's not what bothered me though. That was the sobbing she was doing in her sleep. I thought she was going to hyperventilate!”_

_“You said she stayed in bed for three full days?”_

_“Yeah, it was awful. She just laid in bed scribbling in her notebook and crying over cups of tea.”_

_“What do we do?”_

_“I have no idea.”_

* * *

**1 April 2006: 7:42pm**

“Are you leaving already, dear?”

“Yes...sorry Molly; I just don't feel well all of a sudden.”

* * *

**26 April 2006: 3:55pm**

_Harry,_

_I'm fine. Honestly. How many times do I have to apologize for disappearing? I came back to Australia to continue my research. Anyway, I don't have long; I've got another interview with some Pureblood marriage counselors this afternoon and I have to get ready. Give Ron and Ginny my love, and little James too!_

_Hermione_

* * *

**2 May 2006: 6:22am**

Hermione watched the ocean churn from the balcony of her room at the Cottesloe Beach Hotel. A storm was rolling in, and she enjoyed the way the sea breeze seemed to invigorate her soul. She hadn't truly lied when she told Harry she returned Australia in order to conduct more research. She'd just fibbed a little. In reality, she was just sick and tired of being taken care of by others.

That's why she hadn't gone back to see her parents yet. she couldn’t stand the pitying look she saw reflected in their eyes each time she emerged from her room, eyes rimmed with red and tearstained cheeks. As the first few drops of rain speckled her cheeks and bare arms, Hermione backed away from the railing and entered her simple hotel room. Solace was what she yearned for at the moment, and today was a day for reflection anyway.

Speaking of which, she should really be back in the UK preparing for the annual Battle of Hogwarts dinner, but her heart wasn't in it this year. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Hermione covered her face with her hands. She knew it wasn't good for her to hide away, but right now all she wanted was to be alone. Being around her friends would only allow them to see how broken she was, and she didn’t want them to worry.

* * *

**15 May 2006: 10:32am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #43_

* * *

**15 May 2006: 11:55am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #47_

* * *

**23 May 2006: 9:15am**

Headline from the cover of the _Witch Weekly_ :

 _“It’s official! Baby Malfoy is on the way!_ _  
_ _Exclusive interview with Lady Astoria Malfoy on pg. 7.”_

* * *

**31 May 2006: 5:03pm**

_Ginny,_

_Thank you so much for inviting me to the baby shower. Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to make it. I've sent ahead the gift for you all the same. I think it's best I stay away for a while, for obvious reasons. I do miss you bunches though! I'm enjoying my time “down under” as they say. Can you believe I actually have a tan? I think I'm nearly done here in Australia...I've gathered as much information as I can from the local Ministry of Magic. I've got a lead on some prominent Pureblood supremacists in Moscow, so I might head there next. Everything is still so up in the air, though, and I hope to figure this out._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**5 June 2006: 4:17am**

Unsent letter to DM:

_I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I wish I could tell you that I forgive you, and that I understand, but I don't. I want you to know that I am doing everything in my power to find a way so that this never happens to anyone ever again. No one should have to suffer like this._

* * *

**6 June 2006: 11:37am**

Hermione stared blindly at the television in her parent’s living room. She'd just returned from a fertility specialist, only to find out the same results the last three times she'd done the same. As it was, she was still unable to have children. She could get pregnant, but the possibility of carrying to full term was unlikely.

Pulling her gaze from the mindless game show her father had put on, Hermione stared down into her nearly empty teacup, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

_“Maybe if I could have children, Draco would have waited for me…”_

* * *

**16 June 2006: 3:56am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #78_

* * *

**30 June 2006: 7:00am**

Hermione stood outside the Australian Ministry of Magic, her mother rambling on about having packed everything and whether or not she remembered her toothbrush—the usual “mum” things that were worried about. Allowing her mother to hug her for the umpteenth time, she made eye contact with her dad and playfully rolled her eyes, causing him to smile.

“Alright, Jean, let her go or she’s going to be late for her port-key thingy.”

“Dad, it’s just ‘portkey’, and I’m going to be _apparating_. I really do have to be going, though.” Untangling herself from her mother, Hermione gave the older woman a quick kiss to the cheek before stepping back and picking up her suitcase. “I’ve had a lovely time with you both, but it’s time for me to move on. Ginny really wants me home for the birth of Albus, and after that, I’ll be headed to Moscow to follow up on a few leads for my research.”

“Please make sure you write and keep in touch. Now that we have our fireplace set up for that floo it will be easier for you to see us, right?” Her mother seemed more worried about her than usual, which was unsurprising with how she’d been acting, but she was getting better. She really was.

“I can’t travel internationally through the floo, but we can use it as a type of telephone. Just remember to keep the chimney clear, and let me know if you get low on floo powder so I can send you more.”

With one last hug for both her parents, Hermione said her goodbyes and entered the Australian Ministry of Magic. She made her way to the International Apparation Department. Now, it was only a matter of filling out the proper paperwork and she would be on her way back to London.

* * *

**19 July 2006: 11:36pm**

_Mum & Dad, _

_Ginny gave birth to Albus Severus Potter at 10:34pm this evening. He weighed in at six pounds and ten ounces. He has a floppy mess of dark hair and stunning green eyes just like his father! To answer your question from your last letter, yes, I am fine. Now that the baby is born, I will probably leave for Moscow at the beginning of August. I want to stay and help Ginny and Harry out as much as possible. Besides, James has a birthday coming up as well, and Harry insists I stick around for that, being his Godmother and all._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**20 July 2006: 1:23am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #84_

* * *

**31 July 2006: 7:35pm**

“Happy birthday, dear Harry! Happy birthday to you!”

Everyone in attendance for Harry’s birthday finished singing and watched as he blew out the candles on the cake that Hagrid insisted on making for him every single year. There was a raucous applause that rattled the table and made the chandelier sway. Hermione smiled and danced around in a circle with James on her hip. The squirming toddler would be having a birthday of his own in less than a week, and he seemed thrilled by the amount of people singing and cheering for his father. Swapping James for a plate overflowing with chocolate cake and ice cream, Hermione was reluctant to hand the delightful little boy back to his mother. In the month she’d been home, Hermione spent an abundance of time with Harry, Ginny, James, and the rest of the Weasley family. It was almost therapeutic in dealing with her remorse over her inability to have children. _Almost_.

She’d also spent the time back in London at her position as Head of the MLE Department. Unfortunately, this meant she'd been forced to see Draco on a nearly daily basis. He’d been rather good at avoiding her where necessary, but they were thrown together on a number of cases and assignments. It was awkward, but not unmanageable. Hermione was ready to get away again, though.

Spying Draco and a very pregnant Astoria entering through the back door, Hermione set her half eaten cake on the counter next to an empty teacup. She then disappeared into the living room, where she collected her purse before slipping quietly out the front door.

Harry would understand.

* * *

**3 August 2006: 2:44pm**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #92_

* * *

**9 August 2006: 12:03am**

_Ron,_

_I made it to Moscow safely! It’s really quite beautiful! I’ll make sure to take loads of pictures for you to see when I come home for my birthday. Speaking of which, I really don’t want anything too big--just a small gathering with maybe you, Pansy, Harry, and Ginny. I’ve got a few interviews set up next week and much research to get done, but I will make sure to write often._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**15 August 2006: 1:38pm**

_Interview with Abram Vinokurov (Pureblood), Head of the Russian Ministry of Magic’s Legal Documentation Department_

_H: Good afternoon. As Head of the Legal Documentation Department, you’re in charge of enforcing betrothal contracts, is that correct?_

_A: It is. Among a variety of other duties, I keep track of which betrothal contracts are set between certain Russian families._

_H: Can you elaborate on what that entails?_

_A: I contact the families when it is time for those under the agreements to be married. Sometimes I have to refer the families to our MLE Department for breaching the perimeters that were set within the betrothal contracts, or more often, for refusal to cooperate._

_H: When you say, ‘refusal to cooperate’, you are referring to when the couple refuses to marry one another?_

_A: That is correct. This is usually the case when a Pureblood falls for someone outside of their blood status. Betrothal contracts are legally binding only to those with the purest of wizarding blood._

_H: You mentioned in our correspondence that your daughter is bound to a wizard by a betrothal contract._

_A: Yes, and she will be marrying a Pureblood._

_H: What if she were to fall in love with a Halfblood, or even a Muggleborn wizard? Would you force her to go through with the marriage, or would you want the contract annulled?_

_A: My daughter will never marry anyone other than a Pureblood._

* * *

**16 August 2006: 2:55am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #106_

* * *

**26 August 2006: 5:08pm**

Hermione sat on a barstool in Cafe Pushkin sipping her vodka on the rocks and flipping through her thick folder that contained all the research, interviews, and addendum drafts she’d compiled over the past seven months. In all that time, she’d written one hundred and twenty-two addendums, and still she was nowhere near finished. Throwing back the last of her drink, she placed the empty tumbler on the top of the counter. The bartender, hearing the clink of ice in her glass, wandered over to give her a refill. She thanked him with a smile and an extra ruble as a tip.

Frowning as she trailed a finger over her latest addendum, she wondered what the point to all of this was. Here she was hundreds upon hundreds of miles away from her home, while Draco prepared with Astoria to bring their first child into the world. When this was all said and done, would he even want to be with her? After all, she couldn’t bear children and Astoria could. Astoria was from a family with the purest of wizarding blood, and she, well, wasn’t. Closing her folder with irritation, Hermione gulped down her vodka before sliding from the barstool and pulling on her parka. Waving goodbye to the bartender, she tucked her folder inside her jacket before venturing out into the early evening. If she was going to keep up this train of thought, it was much safer to drink at the bar back in her hotel.

* * *

**17 September 2006: 8:43am**

_Mum & Dad, _

_I’m glad I received your package before travelling back to London for my birthday. Harry, Ron and Ginny have something planned for me, so I’m leaving a day earlier than originally intended. I hope you’ll be able to join me here in Moscow for Christmas. I’ve managed to snag tickets to the Russian Ballet! Thank you so much for the new boots, they will come in quite handy as the weather is getting colder. As for my work, it’s slow going, but I think I’ve made a bit of a breakthrough. The old literature here dates back to the beginning of wizards! The amount of books to read is beyond my wildest dreams! I’ll never have time to get through it all!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**19 September 2006: 11:23pm**

_Happy birthday, Hermione._

_DM_

* * *

**20 September 2006: 5:12am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #143_

* * *

**29 September 2006: 3:10pm**

“Welcome back to the Mercure Arbat, Ms. Granger.”

“Thank you, Yury,” Hermione returned as the bellhop helped her to store her luggage in the suite she’d occupied before heading back to London for her birthday. It was a relief to be back in Russia, away from all things that reminded her of Draco and what could have been. Tipping Yury a couple ruble, she closed the door to her suite and removed her jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door. Moving more into the room, Hermione slid her hands into the pockets of her jeans, her right hand wrapping around a worn, piece of parchment.

* * *

**3 October 2006: 6:00am**

Headline from the early edition of the _Daily Prophet_ :

_“Draco and Astoria Malfoy announce the birth of their son, Scorpius!”_

* * *

**4 October 2006: 8:33am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #160_

* * *

 

**14 October 2006: 9:21am**

_Hermione,_

_We haven’t heard from you in a while. We’re all starting to get a bit worried. Give a call via floo when you receive this. I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to be alone right now._

_Harry_

* * *

**17 October 2006: 4:18pm**

_Hermione,_

_Your parents said they haven’t been able to reach you either. Where are you? I called the hotel you told me you were staying at, but when they patched me through to your suite, no one answered. You’re starting to scare us. Please get in touch._

_Ron_

* * *

 

**31 October 2006: 7:33pm**

_Hermione,_

_If you don’t reply to this letter, Kingsley has asked for me to travel to Moscow and see what’s going on. Clearly, you haven’t been reporting in like you’re supposed to be. I’m not surprised, but bloody hell, Hermione, you have to let us know you’re okay. I’m worried out of my mind, as is everyone else. We’re here for you—don’t forget that._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

 

**5 November 2006: 1:21am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #254_

* * *

 

**November 6, 2006: 11:13am**

_Harry,_

_I’ve been admitted to the Wizarding hospital in Moscow. I’ve been diagnosed with severe dehydration and exhaustion. Please, send word to my parents that I’m alright. Don’t tell them what happened. They’re probably worried enough as it is. I’ve already contacted Kingsley._

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

**23 November 2006: 9:55pm**

Exhausted from her trip to the Red Square, Hermione set aside her empty teacup and relaxed under the luxurious quilt on the bed. Ever since being admitted to the hospital, she’d realized just how far she’d fallen. After finding out about the birth of Draco’s son, she’d spent weeks secluded either in her room or the records room at the Russian Ministry of Magic writing addendum drafts until her hand was numb. If the bellhop, Yury, hadn’t come to bring her fresh linens when he did, well, Hermione didn’t really want to think about that. Snuggling further under the covers, she used her magic to turn out the lamps in the room she’d come to consider her home away from home. After the holidays, she would be moving on. She wasn’t quite sure where to yet, but she knew her time in Moscow was coming to an end. Once the room was ensconced in darkness, she allowed her eyes to drift shut, sleep taking her to dreams of what could have been.

* * *

 

**8 December 2006: 3:01am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #276_

* * *

 

**12 December 2006: 6:46pm**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #299_

* * *

**20 December 2006: 7:00am**

_Ms. Granger,_

_Your assistance is required on a case. Please return to London when the Ministry of Magic reopens after the holiday break in January._

_Minister for Magic,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

* * *

**25 December 2006: 12:02am**

Jean and David Granger had gone to bed an hour ago, but Hermione lay wide awake, staring at the dark ceiling above. The Russian Ballet’s rendition of The Nutcracker was the most beautiful ballet she’d ever been to. Her parents were staying in Moscow with her until the New Year, and then they would return to Sydney. She would then travel back to London to prepare for whatever case Kingsley needed her for. She wasn’t worried about returning to London, she was more worried about what would happen when she got there.

She knew, without a doubt, that she would have to work the case with her partner, just like always. Only this time, things were a lot different. This time, Draco was married and had a newborn child. Her heart broke all over again just thinking about it. Harry and Ron were already prepared to help her through the ordeal. Ron even offered to come back to the Auror Department to make her feel better, but she’d declined. She knew he was much happier working alongside George at the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. This was just one more obstacle she would have to get through.

Besides, she was still uncertain where her research would take her next, and this time home would grant her the chance to discuss her addendum plans with Kingsley and a number of other Ministry officials. Her time home in London would not be wasted, no matter how heart wrenching she anticipated it to be. Rolling onto her side, Hermione tried to ignore the few teardrops that slid down her cheek to dampen the cream-colored cotton of her pillow case.

* * *

**31 December 2006: 11:58pm**

Hermione watched the night sky above St. Basil’s Cathedral, anticipating the beautiful firework display she’d only ever seen in pictures or on the telly. Next to her, her mother and father were talking animatedly with a Russian couple, who managed to speak a good bit of English. Music was blaring from somewhere and making her head pound, but in a good sort of way. It was hard to believe that it had been an entire year since she’d decided to leave London, but she didn’t regret her choice.

Turning, she saw the large smile on her mother’s face as the crowd began counting down to midnight. Her dad joined in, wrapping his arms around both his women and hugging them close. As the crowd screamed ‘ONE’, fireworks exploded in the sky, illuminating the Cathedral and the crowd scattered around the historical site. Hermione accepted the hugs and kisses from her mother and father.  Excited for the arrival of a new year, she happily returned the greeting and plastered a true smile on her face for what felt like the first time in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited as of 30 May 2017.


	2. 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a playlist for this story [here!](https://open.spotify.com/user/1246401351/playlist/4ZL4lGjmTxdyJnACuIjFzo)
> 
> Song Recommendations: "Wait For You" by Elliot Yamin, "Say it Right" by Nelly Furtado, "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder, "Apologize" by OneRepublic/Timbaland, "Snow (Hey Oh)" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, and "Never Again" by Kelly Clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many people that need to be thanked for this story's existence. First, I would like to thank Dramione84 for pushing me to write this and get out of my comfort zone. If it wasn't for her, this brilliant thing wouldn't exist. Next, I need to thank my Alpha SquarePeg72 and my Beta starrnobella. You both kept me sane during the revision of this chapter, and I know you will with the two remaining chapters too. I cannot stress how much the both of you mean to me. Lastly, I want to thank you, the readers for loving this story so much. I have no words for the kind comments and all the kudos, bookmarks, and subscriptions that I have received for this story. T&T is, hands down, my favorite story I have ever written. It's touched me, and I'm so honored it's touched you too. If ever you feel like my Hermione in this story, please know that you can talk to me. I've been there, and it sucks. Don't go through it alone.
> 
> This chapter has been edited and revised in preparation for two companion pieces that will be added as a series of their owns. This story still remains a part of the Wolves without Teeth series, but you may read it as a standalone if you wish. Trigger warnings are tagged and there for a reason. If any of those irritate you or cause you discomfort, please do not read this story. Thank you and enjoy! xxDustNight

_Teardrops and Teacups_

_Part Two: 2007_

* * *

 

" _If pain must come, may it come quickly. I have a life to live, and I need to live it in the best possible.  
If he has to make a choice, may he make it now. Then I will either wait for him or forget him.   
Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering_ _._ " —  _Paulo Coelho_

* * *

**8 January 2007: 8:15am**

"It's good to have you back here at the Ministry, Ms. Granger. Your presence has been missed this past year." Kingsley smiled warmly at her from behind his large, mahogany desk. He'd just finished briefing her on the new case she was needed for, and honestly, her heart was pounding out a million beats a minute. A group of Death Eater Sympathizers from Romania had moved into the region and were conducting secret recruitment meetings. This information was garnered from an anonymous tip, one which the MLE Department was currently investigating. Hermione would be taking the lead now that she was officially back to work full time. Unfortunately, Draco, as her partner, would be assisting her in the matter. Standing up from where she was seated across from the Minister, Hermione nodded solemnly, and attempted a smile of her own.

"Thank you, Minister."

* * *

 **9** **January 2007: 8:06am**

"It feels so strange seeing you back here after all this time."

Hermione whirled around from where she was digging in her filing cabinet. There, standing in the doorway, was Draco. He looked absolutely uncomfortable, a folder in one hand and the other rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck. Swallowing, Hermione met his eyes and was surprised to see a bit of worry simmering below the icy surface. Dropping her own file back into the cabinet, she bumped it shut with her hip before giving him her full attention.

"It feels weird, actually. I still feel jet lagged." Crossing her arms, Hermione tried to quell the anxiety she felt being so close to Draco right now.

"Jet lagged?"

"Muggle phrase. It means my internal body clock hasn't readjusted to the new time zone yet." Deciding that standing was becoming too awkward, Hermione settled into her old, squeaky chair before gesturing for Draco to join her. He dropped casually into the chair across from her, his hands coming up to grip the armrests. Feeling much more at ease with a desk separating them, she exhaled to relieve her tensions.

"So jet like those airplanes and lagged as in you are lagging behind."

"Exactly."

"Huh. Well, hopefully you get caught up easily. We've got a case to figure out, after all." When he added a wink, Hermione felt herself blush from his playfulness. She truly missed the previous easiness they had with one another. Hopefully, as time moved forward, it would be easier to be in the same room with one another.

"So," she began, "Shall we get started on this case? We've got a group of Sympathizers to catch."

* * *

 **12** **January 2007: 11:45am**

"Lunch?"

Brown eyes shot up from the packet of information Hermione was examining to find Draco standing in her doorway once again. She blinked twice, contemplating the pros and cons of agreeing to his request. Straightening in her seat, she allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Sure."

* * *

 

 **13** **January 2007: 5:22pm**

"Haven't you left yet?"

"I could ask the same of you," Hermione countered not looking up from the case file laid before her. "I'm nearly finished, Draco. You can go home. I just want to go over this file one last time before the weekend." She didn't look up as she highlighted a line that might be worth looking into later so she didn't see Draco move more fully into the office. She did notice, however, when he nudged the cardboard box she'd brought from home that morning. She set aside her highlighter and nibbled on her bottom lip as he lifted his face to smirk at her.

"What have you got in here?" Shrugging, she gestured for him to open the box. Raising an eyebrow at her, he flipped open the top and immediately a look of astonishment came upon him. "Teacups?"

"Teacups."

"Why do you have so many," Draco asked, gesturing to the inside of the box where no less than twenty different teacups were carefully organized. There were small and large teacups ranging from bright and colorful to simple and elegant.

Setting aside her documents, Hermione suddenly felt embarrassed. Nevertheless, she sighed and ran a hand through her tangled curls knowing he wouldn't leave her alone until she explained herself.

"I started collecting them when I went to Sydney last year to visit my parents for the New Year." She reached into the box and extracted a small teacup with the Australian flag delicately painted on the side. "I have them from all over Australia and Russia, and a few from here in the UK." Replacing the teacup in the box, she stared at Draco waiting for his response. He was watching her carefully, as if seeing her for the first time in ages, and to be honest, he probably was.

"What are you planning to do with all of them?" Closing the lid, Draco took a step away from her little collection so he could see her more clearly.

"I want to get some shelves for behind my desk. I think they'll look nice and brighten the place up." She turned to look over her shoulder at the bare white wall she was discussing. "When I was promoted to Head of Department, I never really had the chance to make the office my own, you know? Everything changed so quickly that I just left it as it was."

Draco cleared his throat and nodded. She didn't need to rehash her miscarriage or their ten month relationship for him to understand what she was referring to. Running his own hand through blond locks, he began backing away as if suddenly uncomfortable. "I think it will look lovely. Anyway, don't stay too much later. Have a good weekend and I'll see you first thing Monday morning."

"Thanks. You too." She mumbled before he gave a little wave and disappeared from the office, leaving her very much alone with her thoughts and teacups.

* * *

 

 **16** **January 2007: 7:58am**

Clicking on the light to her office, Hermione jumped and nearly dropped the files she was carrying. Stepping fully into the room, she was astonished to discover that four shelves had been erected on the wall behind her desk. With her mouth agape in wonder, Hermione placed the stack of work she'd taken home over the weekend on her desk, never taking her eyes off the beautiful rosewood shelving. Stepping behind her chair, she trailed her finger over the smooth surface of the bottom shelf, her eyes taking in her teacup collection now on full display.

Turning away from the new addition, Hermione looked for clues as to who'd come in and put up the shelves, even though she had a sneaking suspicion she already knew. Glancing down at her cluttered desk, she noticed a beautifully wrapped box sitting in plain view. Sliding out the chair, she settled behind the desk, her shaking hands coming to untie the brilliant red bow. Opening the top of the box, Hermione extracted the gift, pushing aside the packaging with her elbow before setting the midnight blue teacup with a twinkling of tiny little diamonds embedded in the delicate china on the surface of the desk.

Attached to the handle of the teacup was a small card. The front was engraved with the logo for The Tower, a prestigious Wizarding restaurant where Hermione had only ever been with one other person. Opening the small card, her eyes quickly scanned what the green ink had to reveal.

_I know it's not what you need, but for what it's worth, I'm truly sorry._

_DM_

* * *

 

 **16** **January 2007: 10:49pm**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #334_

* * *

 

 **24** **January 2007: 12:18am**

Running flat out, Hermione ducked just as an ill-timed stunning charm soared past her ear. Her feet pounded against the pavement, the clomping her boots created giving away her location even though the street was shrouded in darkness. This mission was supposed to be a simple meeting to collect information on their informant; but when she and Draco turned up around midnight, all hell had broken loose. Clearly, they were not the only ones going after the informant. As she narrowly missed being stunned again, Hermione threw a  _reducto_  over her shoulder and was quickly reminded why she never went out on combat missions as her spell hit its target. The guttural sound the hooded wizard made as the  _reducto_ tore through his body was enough to make the bile rise in the back of her throat, memories of a war long past resurfacing like a nightmare.

Just as she rounded a bend, an arm shot out of the space between two buildings and pulled her into the crevice, nearly ripping it out of the socket in the process. Before she could scream, a gloved hand clamped down over her mouth and a harsh  _shhhhh_  was hissed into her ear. Hermione inhaled the familiar scent of apples and expensive cologne, identifying her captor. Sagging in relief that her partner had been the one to find her, she joined Draco in listening as her pursuers continued running forward, oblivious to their hiding spot. Once the immediate threat was over, Draco released his grip on her mouth, but remained close enough that with each breath Hermione took, she could feel the hard outline of his body. The narrow space left little to the imagination.

"Where have you been," she hissed, keeping her voice low so the Sympathizers wouldn't find them.

He didn't answer right away, tilting his head to make certain that they were truly safe for the moment. "I didn't mean to get separated from you, but I took the opportunity to send word to the Ministry. Potter and the others should be here any minute." Turning his attentions back to Hermione, his icy eyes glittered in the darkness as they assessed her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No." She shook her head, the hand not gripping her wand like a vice coming up to unconsciously brush a lock of blond hair out of Draco's eyes. Her answer was a response to both questions, and her partner moved closer, their bodies now flush against one another. Their breath mingling to the point Hermione was beginning to feel slightly intoxicated. Her body thrummed with adrenaline, but that was quickly turning into something more. Draco's eyes flickered briefly to her parted lips before returning to her own. The tip of his tongue came out to wet his lips and Hermione felt something stir deep within her.

Before they could do anything they would regret, an explosion sounded in the distance. It jostled them and caused Draco to pull away from her. Shouting and a flurry of colorful spells began again in the street, signaling the arrival of their backup. With one more glance at her face, Draco asked, "Are you ready?" She nodded in response, so he took her hand in his larger one and pulled her out into the melee, their near-kiss momentarily forgotten.

* * *

 

 **24** **January 2007: 6:09am**

"Mission report?"

Kingsley's question barely registered in her exhausted and over sensitized mind. Taking pity on her, Draco leaned forward in his seat inside the Minister's office. He began rehashing everything they'd been forced to endure over the past several hours.

There was still no word on whether or not Harry was going to be alright.

* * *

 

 **26** **January 2007: 11:23pm**

Hermione stared at the ceiling of her bedroom, the light from the street outside illuminating a strange pattern on the white paint. Clamping her eyelids shut, she knew she needed to sleep, to rest, but she was afraid. Harry was going to be fine as Ginny informed her just an hour earlier, but there were other things to fear now.

* * *

 

 **27** **January 2007: 2:04am**

The scream ripped up and out of her throat, waking her immediately and sending her scrambling for the bathroom down the hall. Once the contents of her stomach were flushed out of sight, Hermione allowed herself to sag against the side of the bathtub. She wrapped her arms around her legs and hid her sobbing face in her knees.

This was why she didn't go out on combat missions.

* * *

 

 **27** **January 2007: 4:21am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #389_

* * *

 

 **5** **February 2007: 2:00am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #427_

* * *

 

 **10** **February 2007: 3:33am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #451_

* * *

 

 **15 F** **ebruary 2007: 12:25pm**

"Wow. You look like shit, Granger."

Lifting her gaze from her half-eaten sandwich, Hermione glared at Theodore Nott, who felt it necessary to interrupt her lunch. Sitting up straight and crossing her arms, she rolled her eyes before speaking. "Lovely to see you too, Theo."

Chuckling lightly, Theo slid into the empty chair across from Hermione in Witch's Brew, the coffee and tea shop located in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic where Hermione often frequented for her lunch break. He made to grab for her sandwich, but Hermione was too quick for him, slapping his hand away. Feigning a look of hurt, Theo changed tactics, smiling brightly and immediately setting her internal alarms on alert.

"I have a question for you." When she merely tilted her head in response, Theo went on. "You see,  _I'm_ single and  _you're_ single."

"Where are you going with this, Theo?"

"Care to join me for dinner and one of those moving picture things."

"A movie?"

"Yes, that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the dark-haired Slytherin before her. She couldn't deny that he was attractive or suave, and he certainly had a point. Her single status was like a beacon in a dark night. However, it was difficult to gauge whether or not she was emotionally ready to date anyone, let alone one of Draco's best mates. Remembering the night in the alleyway, Hermione exhaled slowly, knowing if she didn't try to branch out, she was bound to make a grave mistake at some point. Plastering a semi-truthful smile upon her lips, she nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

 

 **23** **February 2007: 6:03pm**

Not for a second time that day, Hermione wondered whether or not going on a date with Theo was a good idea. As she stood waiting with the man in question as he talked to the Maître D about their dinner reservation, she couldn't help but wonder what Draco would think if he knew. When Theo turned and reached for her hand, a charming smile on his face, her stomach fluttered and she allowed him to pull her further into the restaurant, all thoughts of her ex-lover gone for the moment.

* * *

 

 **27** **February 2007: 8:14pm**

Hermione snuggled into Theo's side as she clicked play button on the remote for the dvd player. Their first date went so well that they went out the next night, and Monday as well. Now, here they were again, settled in for the night with Chinese take-out and a new movie to watch. It'd been a long day at work for the both of them. Draco was avoiding her, probably because of her dating Theo, and they still hadn't found anything more on the group of Sympathizers who, unfortunately, kidnapped the informant. Theo was busy with something he couldn't elaborate on as he worked for the Department of Mysteries, but he explained that it was draining and bothersome. Sighing in contentment as the movie began, Hermione enjoyed the way Theo trailed his fingertips up and down her arm, causing her to relax deeper into his side.

* * *

 

 **27** **February 2007: 11:46pm**

Licking her way from the base of Theo's hardened cock, Hermione swirled her tongue around the tip before engulfing him in the heat of her mouth. She grinned around her prize as he moaned throatily, head punching backward into the down feather pillow on the bed. His hands came to tangle in her wild mane of curls as she began sucking, all the while using her tongue in the most sinful of ways. It wasn't long before he was coming, and she made sure to swallow every last drop, relishing the salty taste it left on her tongue.

* * *

 **28** **February 2007: 3:16am**

_Bright lights and fire exploded around her as she ran, and ran, and ran. There was so much screaming that it felt like her ears were going to explode. Tripping, she slammed onto the cold, hard ground. There, in front of her, lay the dead bodies of all her family and friends, bleeding out in a river of crimson. Scrambling to her feet, she scurried backwards, tears streaming down her face as she screamed until her throat was raw._

"Hermione!" Her name being shouted near her ear finally brought out of the night terror. She was panting and crying while Theo shook her shoulder. When he realized she was awake, the shaking stopped, but then she was running to the bathroom like she always did after a night terror.

When she finished, she returned to the bedroom to find Theo still sitting up in the bed, his green eyes full of sympathy and concern. Still naked, she padded softly to the bed, climbing under the covers and allowing Theo to pull her head onto his blanket covered lap, his fingers combing through her hair as silent tears flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

 

 **28** **February 2007: 7:15am**

Hermione sat at the table in her small kitchen, face hidden in her hands as Theo prepared a small breakfast of toast and tea. Neither managed to get more than a couple hours of sleep after her incident, but he did not complain. Instead, he spoke softly and rubbed small circles on her back, or took her hand when he knew she needed comforting. After sliding a plate of toast and a steaming cup of tea into her line of vision, Theo sat down across from her, a bite of toast crunching away as he chewed. He swallowed before speaking, his Pureblood manners impeccable as always.

"How long have you been having them?"

"Since the end of the war, but only when I experience a battle on a mission."

"I know someone who can help."

* * *

 

 **6** **March 2007: 5:14pm**

Hermione sat impatiently waiting to be called back. With a bit of prodding from Theo, she'd decided to make an appointment with a therapist. It was a long time coming, and that was probably why she didn't fight him or Harry, who Theo recruited for help, on the matter. Maybe it was time for her to finally talk about how torn up the war made her. As the door to her doctor's office opened, she took a deep breath, ready to take the dive into healing.

* * *

 **7** **March 2007: 10:09pm**

Rolling off of Theo, she collapsed next to him on the bed, their sweaty skin chilly in the cool air of the bedroom. Catching her breath, she turned on her side to snuggle into Theo's warmth, enjoying the way he placed a kiss on top of her head before wrapping her in a one-armed embrace. With her eyes closed, Hermione sighed heavily, the breath ghosting out across the planes of his chest. Since beginning therapy the day before, she'd felt much lighter. When he'd heard this news, Theo'd cancelled his evening plans and decided to make her dinner at her flat to celebrate. She was grateful for his company, as it distracted her from not only her night terrors, but the fact that Draco was actively not talking to her despite their continued work on the case she'd returned to London to complete.

* * *

 

 **10** **March** **2** **007: 1:18pm**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #488_

* * *

 

 **16** **March 2007: 6:41pm**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #492_

* * *

 

 **17** **March 2007: 3:34pm**

"Do we have to go? Last year didn't end so well for me."

"This year, you'll be with me."

"Okay, fine."

* * *

 

 **17** **March 2007: 8:55pm**

"I cannot do another one of those foul shots." Hermione said, gagging. She backed away from the kitchen counter, ignoring Seamus's protests. Staggering her way through the crowd of her former schoolmates, she found Theo sipping a tumbler of Firewhiskey and discussing something with Pansy.

"Where have you been," she teased, tucking herself into Theo's side and smiling at Pansy, who took her leave, probably to go find Ron.

"The better question is, what have  _you_  been drinking?"

"Jager Bombs."

"What the devil is that?"

"Some dreadful combination of Jagermeister and Guinnes Seamus and Dean tried while on holiday in the states. You take it as a shot."

"Sounds foul," Theo said, grimacing. Reaching for Hermione's chin, he tipped her head back and brought his lips down to hers. "Let me have a taste," he mumbled seductively before snaking his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a strangled moan from her as she allowed him to deepen the kiss. Just as things were starting to get heated, Draco stormed past, bumping into Theo and causing the couple to separate, both their stares following him as he disappeared deeper into Seamus and Dean's flat.

* * *

 

 **17** **March 2007: 10:56pm**

"I'll be right back."

Hermione left Theo standing at the Quidditch Pong table while she ventured off to find the loo. Her bladder was nearly full to bursting, and she hoped there wasn't a line. As she was reaching for the door handle, a hand grasped her upper arm and pulled her into a darkened bedroom before shutting the door. A locking charm was hissed right before her body was slammed into the wall, her captor coming forward with urgency. The scent of apples and cologne filled her nostrils sending her reeling.

"Draco?!" She tried pushing him away, but that was when she smelled the liquor on his breath as his mouth came to hover over her own. She knew immediately that she needed to try a different tactic. "Draco, listen to me—let me go. You're drunk." Her voice was demanding and firm, but compassion leaked through, with just a hint of regret.

Instead of listening to her request, Draco dipped his head and inhaled at the crook of her neck, his nose trailing up the soft skin before he planted a wet kiss just below her ear. "I can't stand seeing you with him," he growled, nipping at the sensitive flesh. "I can't stand knowing you're fucking him. It drives me mad, and makes me want you even more." As if to prove he wasn't lying, he slammed his hips into hers, securing her against the wall and allowing her to feel his arousal. Gasping, Hermione squirmed, her own arousal flaring at the gesture. She always did enjoy when he was rough with her.

Unable to speak, she attempted to push him away once more, but when he withdrew his hips and pushed them back into her body, his hard length rubbing her in just the right place through her jeans, all logical thought flew from her mind. He continued his motions for quite a few minutes, his breathing ragged and hot against her ear. Slumping against the wall, she spread her legs slightly so that he had better access, and with that, he brought her closer to that edge she so desperately craved. As if knowing she was close, he bit down on her neck, hard, making her cry out in both pain and pleasure as stars exploded behind her eyelids and warmth pooled in her knickers.

When she heard the sound of his zipper opening, reasonable thought returned with enough force to knock the breath out of her. "What have we done," she hissed in horror, trying again to push him away. Instead of responding, Draco continued undoing his trousers, licking his way down her neck. "You're married, Draco...you can't be doing this with me. You have to stop. I—I want you to stop."

"You're lying."

Letting her body go limp, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing there was only one way to stop him at this point. She also knew it was going to hurt him more than anything. If she let him continue, she knew without a doubt she would have sex with him and then they would be having an affair. That was something she did not need or want, despite the fact that she was still desperately in love with the man. As tears began forming in her eyes, she mustered all the courage she had and spoke loudly and clearly so he would not misunderstand her.

"Troll."

All movement ceased, the room going completely quiet save the ragged breathing Draco was doing. His hands dropped from her body and he stepped away, a look of abject horror on his pale face. Not once in their entire relationship had Hermione ever used her safeword, until now. True to his word, Draco stopped when it was spoken, just like promised. Tucking himself back into his pants and refastening them, he stepped even further away, his hands coming to rub roughly up over his face and into his hair where he pulled, hard.

"Shit," he said turning away from her. "Fuck." Storming to the door, he wrenched the damned thing open after undoing the lock. With one final, remorse-filled glance, he exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Losing her footing, Hermione crumpled to the floor, her back still propped against the wall. Finally, she allowed her tears to fall, sobbing into her hands as her body shook uncontrollably. She remained there until Theo found her an hour later.

* * *

 

 **19 M** **arch 2007: 8:20am**

_Minister,_

_I am taking myself off of the case. There is a conflict of interest, and after discussing it with my therapist, she has agreed with me on the matter. I have left direct orders for DM so that he can continue in my absence. Theodore Nott has requested my aid with research pertaining to a Department of Mysteries matter. I will be escorting him to Venice to conduct this research should you need to contact me at any time._

_Hermione J. Granger_

* * *

 

 **11 A** **pril 2007: 11:37am**

Sitting quietly on the terrace of Blaise Zabini's mansion, Hermione enjoyed the way the late-morning sun warmed her skin. She watched as a gondola moved lazily through the water-filled street below. Blaise was probably still fast asleep and Theo left for work a few hours ago. After finding her a crumpled mess on St. Patrick's Day, he'd suggested they get away for a while. He didn't even get mad when she'd explained what almost happened between her and Draco. Instead, he put a request in at work for her to work with him specifically on his case and whisked her off to Venice for the time being. Since then, they'd grown a bit closer and Hermione somehow managed to forget what she'd almost done.

As she continued to gaze at the gorgeous city before her, Blaise settled himself onto the chaise lounge beside her, yawning loudly and causing his jaw to crack. Rolling her eyes, Hermione glanced over at the dark-skinned man and acknowledged him with raised eyebrows. He was always overly dramatic, wanting all the attention for himself.

"Good morning, Granger."

"Blaise, it's nearly the afternoon."

Instead of answering, Blaise stretched like a cat, causing Hermione to watch as he undulated in the sunlight. It was made worse by the fact that he wore only a simple pair of boxer-briefs. Her mouth went dry, but she managed to avert her eyes, returning them to the stack of papers and addendums she'd been working on since Theo left that morning.

"Can you put on some clothes?" She knew he was smirking without even looking at him, which made her cheeks turn an embarrassing shade of red.

"I fancied a swim." Jumping to his feet, his offered her his hand along with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Care to join me?" Shaking her head, she declined. "Your loss then," he added before turning away from her and dropping his undergarments right there on the terrace.

Hermione sputtered as she was faced with his pert bottom. Laughing, Blaise ran down the terrace steps, getting out of her reach just before she threw an extra folder at his backside. "Blaise you are absolutely incorrigible!"

"That is why you love me!" A large splash was heard then as Blaise jumped, naked, into the magical swimming pool that ran adjacent with the canal.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics, knowing that he was right. It was his strange sense of humor and candidness that made her love him so. It was also due to his and Theo's constant companionship that she felt herself slowly healing from the pain she'd endured last month. Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione pushed aside her research and addendums and stood, allowing her silky, teal robe to fall from her body. Perhaps she would join Blaise for a swim. After all, what did she have to lose?

* * *

 **21 A** **pril 21** **2007: 9:04pm**

Hermione's heels clicked on the cobblestone as she walked out of the restaurant with her two companions. Theo and Blaise were discussing Quidditch, so she allowed her mind to wander. She knew that Theo's time in Venice was coming to an end soon, but she wasn't yet ready to return to London. She knew that Blaise would allow her to stay if she so wished, but her and Theo's relationship was still in that early phase. And after everything that happened, she wasn't sure he would be open to a long distance relationship right now. Her cheeks felt warm from the expensive wine they'd enjoyed with their dinner, so she looped her arms with both men to avoid stumbling as they made their way towards Blaise's personal gondola.

She accepted Theo's hand as he helped her into the little boat. He followed close behind, settling himself down next to her, his arm coming up to stave off the chill of the night. Blaise smiled warmly at her from across the way, eyes twinkling with mischief. She wondered what he had on his mind. As the gondola began its journey home through the city, Hermione relaxed into Theo's embrace. A little thrill of pleasure went through her as his free hand came to sit rather high on her thigh. Her eyes met Blaise's and she was unsurprised to see him watching intently as Theo's thumb slid back and forth, occasionally slipping under the hem of her little, black dress.

* * *

 

 **21** **April 2007: 10:16pm**

Hermione watched as Blaise took a slow sip of Odgen's finest, a sinful smile beginning to play on his lips. She relaxed further into the couch, enjoying the way Theo's fingers were trailing up and down over the back of her neck, occasionally tugging playfully at the curls at the nape. She quirked an eyebrow at their host, curious as to what was going through his mind for a second time that night.

"I've heard you have a fascinating taste in bedroom activities. I was interested if you would be open to a, shall we say,  _proposition_." Hermione's body hummed with desire at the possibilities. Smirking worthy enough of her ex-lover, she met Blaise's sensual stare with an unwavering intensity.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

 

 **21 A** **pril 2007: 11:38pm**

Theo dropped to his knees, trailing hot, wet kisses down her chest as he went. Blaise cupped her breasts, kneading them from behind, the three of them having discarded their clothing back in the living room. Hermione could feel the heat of Blaise's cock as it nestled between her legs from behind, making her sigh in pleasure as her head fell back onto his shoulder. He used this to his advantage, nipping and sucking at her neck as Theo began lapping at her delicate folds. When her legs began to tremble from the abundance of stimulations, Blaise released his hold on her breasts and moved to the bed, motioning for his companions to follow.

Standing, Theo took Hermione's hand and helped her climb onto the high bed. Blaise was kneeling in the middle, his cock thick and jutting from his body. Hermione's eyes dilated at the sight, her mouth going dry. Once Theo joined them, Hermione made to reach for Blaise's magnificent cock, but Theo placed a hand on her shoulder, tugging her back slightly. She turned and gave him a reassuring smile. They'd discussed this before beginning: Ultimately, Hermione was Theo's girlfriend, but Blaise was allowed in the mix as long as Theo approved, and Merlin did he approve tonight.

Giving his permission with a nod, Hermione crawled forward on her hands and knees. When she reached Blaise, she playfully pushed him so he tumbled backwards, his dark skin a beautiful contrast against the cream Egyptian cotton bed decor. Moving to straddle his thighs, she wandlessly conjured two red, silk ribbons. She bit her lip as she trailed the soft material over his skin, relishing in the way he writhed underneath her. Gently taking one wrist, she tied it to a bedpost, securing it with the red ribbon before moving to do the same with his other arm. Before righting herself, she brushed her lips against his, kissing him so that he knew who was in charge of the situation.

That was the deal the three of them established-if she was with Blaise, she was in charge and not the other way around. It wasn't often that Hermione had the opportunity to be the dominant one, being more comfortable as the sub; but when she did, she took full advantage of the situation. Theo would be her Dom, dictating when and what she could do to Blaise. Just the thought of it made her wet. As if on cue, Theo moved so he was behind her, wrapping her wild curls in his right hand before tugging slightly, just enough to make her scalp tingle. Moving his hips so that she could feel his arousal, Theo met Blaise's eyes as he made his first command.

"Take him in your mouth."

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied dutifully as she dropped forward, placing her hands on either side of Blaise's hips before engulfing his member in her mouth. She did not move other than that, and smirked when she heard the bedposts groan as he attempted to get free. He would have bruises on his wrists in the morning. If that wasn't more of a turn on, she didn't know what else was. Still holding tight to her massive hair, Theo used his free hand to push her down further, and his knees to move her legs so that she was spread open for him.

His fingers came to slide along her slit, a wanton growl rumbling low in his chest. "You should feel how wet she is for us, Blaise. So wet and slick."

"Fuck." Blaise swore, his hands straining at his bindings. "Damnit, Theo, I need-I need…" He trailed off, his pleasure rendering him speechless. Again, Hermione smiled, her stare drifting upwards to catch a glimpse of the struggling wizard. When she caught his eye, he groaned again, head thrashing wildly atop the pillows.

"I know what you need, my friend, and you shall receive." Extracting his fingers from Hermione's folds, he held them above Blaise's mouth. "Have a taste before she has a taste of you." Blaise, didn't need to be told twice, his tongue sliding out to lave Hermione's juices from Theo's fingers. Hermione hummed with approval, the sound sending shockwaves through Blaise's groin. When the fingers were clean, Theo used his hand to guide his own cock inside Hermione causing them both to moan appreciatively. Slowly, and with purpose, he pulled back slightly before snapping his hips forward once more, sending Hermione's body forward slightly. "Now, love, you may pleasure Blaise while I take care of you from behind. How does that sound?"

In response, Hermione wiggled her hips, gripping his arousal within her walls and making him tug on her hair. With Theo's permission, Hermione began licking and sucking on Blaise as Theo picked up the pace, pounding into her from behind. It took a few moments, but before long, they'd created a beautiful rhythm that worked so Hermione wasn't choking and they were all moaning jovially. Blaise was mumbling incoherently in Italian, his words the only sound besides the sucking and moaning coming from the couple above him. Hermione held his hips down as she used her tongue to bring him to completion, and from the way his bollocks were drawing upwards, she knew he wouldn't last much longer.

As if realizing this as well, Theo growled out his next instructions. "Come in her mouth, Blaise. Watch as she swallows every last drop. Do you understand, Hermione," he asked pulling her hair tightly. "Make sure you take it all." When she responded with a growl of her own, he rewarded her with an extra hard snap of his hips. "Good girl."

With Theo's blessing, Blaise allowed himself to let go, hips jutting up from the bed as he came in Hermione's mouth. True to his word, he watched as she swallowed all of it, her brown eyes never leaving his own. It was the single most sexual thing he'd ever seen. With her task finished, Hermione slid Blaise from her mouth, letting her tongue lick along her lips, the salty remains of his ejaculate making her smile. Behind her, Theo was picking up his pace now that there was less of a risk of her choking, so she pushed back with her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. He pounded into her relentlessly, his fingers coming around to swirl around her sensitive nub, and that was all she needed. She lost herself in the orgasm, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Theo continued moving inside of her. She cried out, the intense feeling overwhelming her. Within seconds, Theo was following her into oblivion, his grunt as he came muffled against her shoulder where he bit and sucked until he finished.

They all remained where they were for a moment, catching their breath before Theo finally relinquished his hold on her hair, allowing her to crawl forward and untie Blaise's wrists. She helped him massage the sore appendages as Theo joined them at the top of the bed. Once they were all comfortable, Hermione settled between the two sated wizards. She breathed a contented sigh before disturbing the silence.

"That was the best idea you've had since we arrived here, Blaise."

* * *

 

 **7 M** **ay 2007: 7:45am**

"Must you go?"

Theo gave Hermione an exasperated look before turning to answer his best mate. "Blaise, we've talked about this. I have to go back to London for a while, but I'll stop by and visit from time to time. It's not like you're going to be alone…"

"Yes, I'll be here, and you've promised to take me to all the fantastic places Italy has to provide." She squeezed the hand she held, smiling up into Blaise's frowning face. "Now, we have to let Theo go before he's late for his  _Apparation_  appointment."

"Oh, all right."

Letting go of his hand, Hermione stepped forward and engulfed Theo in a warm embrace, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I'll miss you. Do hurry back."

After promising to visit soon, Theo floo-ed to the Italian Ministry of Magic so he could travel back to London, leaving Hermione and Blaise to their own devices. Hermione turned and placed her hands on her hips.

"What shall we do now?" she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip. Blaise reached forward and tugged at the sash of her robe, causing it to flutter open, revealing her naked body underneath.

"Fancy a swim?"

* * *

 

 **10 M** **ay 2007: 12:46pm**

_Harry,_

_Italy is lovely. I'm having such a wonderful time here with Blaise. I do very much miss Theo, but Blaise is keeping me company while I await his return. How are Ginny and the kids? I hope to be home soon for a visit of my own. I've been in contact with a handful of people interested in eradicating the Pureblood Laws here in Venice. We're set to meet sometime in the next week. I'm still attending therapy sessions via floo. Speaking of which...how is your leg? I hope it's still healing well._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

 **17 M** **ay 2007: 2:22pm**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #520_

* * *

 

 **20 M** **ay 2007: 3:36pm**

"Pansy just sent me an owl. She and Ron are coming for a visit."

"What?! When?"

"They'll be here tonight."

"Shit."

* * *

 

 **20** **May** **2007: 10:05pm**

Hermione peered around the kitchen wall as she waited on Flippy, Blaise's house elf, to finish preparing a cheese and wine platter. Pansy, apparently, felt like going on a spontaneous holiday, so she'd owled her old friend in the hopes that she could stay with him, completely forgetting that Hermione was staying there as well. At present, Blaise, Pansy, and Ron were chatting on the terrace while she hid in the kitchen. With the presence of their friends, that meant she had to return to sleeping in the guest bedroom rather than wrapped in Blaise's warm embrace.

* * *

 

 **22** **May 2007: 9:08am**

"There's something different about you," Ron observed as he took a seat next to her at the breakfast table. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something is different."

"I'm fucking Theo and Blaise. Sometimes at the same time."

"Bloody hell."

* * *

 

 **22** **May 2007: 9:12am**

"Hermione, why has Ron locked himself in our bathroom?"

"No idea. Maybe he's feeling ill."

Blaise, who'd been sitting at the table the entire time with his face hidden behind the morning edition of the  _Daily Prophet,_  couldn't help but snigger as Pansy stormed from the room.

* * *

 **24 M** **ay** **2007: 1:56pm**

_Hermione,_

_I was surprised when Ron and Pansy returned from their holiday so soon. I'm even more surprised by what Ron had to share. I hope you know what you're doing. Also, DM finally closed the case from earlier this year. All the Sympathizers have been obtained and sent to the Private Vaults at Azkaban. I hope you plan on coming home soon. We could really use your assistance here at the Ministry. Besides, I think Kingsley might be starting to get irritated that the MLE Head of Department spends more time working from lavish locations all over Europe than in her own office._

_Much love,_

_Harry_

* * *

 

 **24** **May 2007: 2:18pm**

_Harry,_

_Theo is set to visit this upcoming week. I will be returning to London with him. Ron should not have shared anything with you. It's not his business to discuss. See you soon._

_Hermione_

* * *

**2 J** **une 2007: 4:03am**

Hermione lie wide awake between her two lovers. They were fast asleep, dreaming in their coital bliss. Hermione needed to sleep too, but her mind didn't want to turn off. She would be returning to London with Theo later today, and honestly, she was dreading it. Once she left this place, her relationship with Blaise would cease to exist unless she traveled here to see him. His family having been banished to their home country after the War despite being neutral.

As much as she'd come to love Venice and her time with Blaise, she knew in her heart of hearts it was time to go. It was even scarier to imagine having to face Draco after what happened all those months ago. They'd nearly made a huge mistake, and who was to say it wouldn't happen again if they were in each other's presence?

In an attempt to slow down time, Hermione rolled over and began to kiss Theo awake at the same time she slipped her hand under the covers to stroke Blaise to life. If this was ending, she was going to make the most of it while she still could.

* * *

 

 **5 J** **une** **2** **007: 4:35pm**

It was only her second day back to work and already she was irritated beyond belief. What sort of wife sends a singing quartet to their husband's place of work for their birthday? When the blasted singers showed up ten minutes ago, Hermione had clapped along with everyone else as they serenaded Draco for his birthday. She'd made her escape when it was revealed they were sent by Astoria.

* * *

 

 **20 J** **une 2007: 9:59pm**

"What are you doing here this late?"

Jumping slightly, Hermione dropped the quill she was using, her hand automatically going for her wand. With her heart beating frantically, she was surprised to see Draco standing in the doorway to her office. Quickly, she began shoving the addendum she was writing (#596) into her folder so he wouldn't see what she was working on. Tucking the folder into her briefcase, she straightened her back before answering him.

"I lost track of time, I guess." Tilting her head curiously, she asked, "What exactly are you doing here?"

"I saw the light on and thought you might have left it, so I came to turn it off." He didn't meet her eyes as he said this so she knew he was keeping something from her. She was afraid to press him for more information though. "I had some paperwork to finish filing before the morning."

"Oh, well, I'm going to be heading out now."

Instead of leaving like she'd intended for him to do, he gestured to the shelves behind her desk. "I see you've added a few new ones." She turned and glanced up at the shelves, smiling fondly at the four new teacups she'd collected from Italy.

"I did. Italy had some lovely cups to collect. I found it difficult to limit myself." Sliding out from behind her desk she picked up her briefcase and moved towards the door, where Draco still stood. "I never did thank you for the shelves and the teacup. They're beautiful, by the way, so thank you."

"You're welcome," he began, backing out of her office. "I just wanted to do something nice for you. Goodnight." With that said, he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, leaving Hermione alone once more.

* * *

 

 **29 J** **une 2007: 10:12am**

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermione glanced up from her pile of research to see Kingsley standing in her doorway, a packet of papers in his right hand. Curious as what would bring him downstairs to her office, she gave him her full attention.

"Good morning, Minister. What can I do for you?"

"There's a Wizarding Council Convention in Santorini next week. I want you to attend as the representative for our Ministry." Stepping forward, he handed her the packet he was holding. She took it from his hand, glancing down at the thick stack of papers. She'd heard of the WCC of course, but had only ever dreamed of attending. Normally, the Minister would attend, but for some reason he wanted to send her.

"Of course, sir. It would be an honor." As much as she wanted to, she decided not to question why he was sending her of all people. Harry was probably a much better choice at this point, especially considering she'd been traveling so much the past year and half.

"Excellent. You'll find all the information you need in that packet. They'll expect you there first thing Monday morning. Please let me know if you have any further questions." Kingsley turned and left her office just as quickly as he'd appeared, leaving her with a million more questions than answers, but none she could ask him without making him second guess his decision.

* * *

 

 **12 J** **uly 2007: 6:43pm**

_Mum and Dad,_

_I know I haven't written in a while, but I've been rather busy. After returning from Italy at the beginning of June, the Minister asked me to attend the Wizarding Council Convention in Santorini! This is quite possibly the most beautiful place I've ever been, besides Venice, of course. We'll have to come back together on holiday sometime. I'll talk to you on our monthly floo visit, but I wanted to let you know that I am doing well!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

 **14 J** **uly 2007: 10:00pm**

_Blaise,_

_How dare you send me such a scandalous letter! If Theo only knew the dirty things you said to me when he wasn't around. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

 **14 J** **uly 2007: 10:08pm**

_Theo,_

_I hope you're able to visit soon. I believe you would love Santorini as much as I do. The convention ends on the 27th, so please try to come before then. After that, I'll be returning home to celebrate Harry and James' birthdays!_

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

 **20 J** **uly 2007: 9:41am**

_Hermione,_

_Albus absolutely loved the set of blocks you sent for his birthday. We can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

 

 **24 J** **uly 2007: 6:12am**

Rolling over, Hermione reached for Theo's warm body, thankful when he snuggled closer. He'd arrived late last night, having finally been able to get away from work. His hands slid down her naked back, moving to cup her bottom and urge her body closer. Hermione willingly complied, her lips finding his in a slow, sensual kiss that made her melt. As his fingers found her wet entrance, Theo rolled her onto her back, planning to show her exactly how much he missed her these past few weeks.

* * *

 **31 J** **uly 2007: 7:45pm**

Hermione leaned against the counter in the kitchen of Harry and Ginny's new home in Godric's Hollow. She listened intently as Ginny explained why the couple decided to purchase a home in the same place where Harry's parents were killed. She wasn't sure she totally understood, but if Harry was comfortable, then she didn't see it as something to argue about. As Ginny continued putting away leftovers, Hermione tried not to think about who was missing from the celebration this evening.

As if sensing her thoughts, Theo strolled into the room, playfully smacking her on the bottom and making her smile. Ginny rolled her eyes at the pair as she finally put the last of the leftovers in the refrigerator. She exited the room, wanting to find Albus and get him into his pajamas. Taking advantage of being alone, Theo gave Hermione a lingering kiss before pulling back, his green eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright? You've been sort of quiet tonight."

"I'm fine. It's just strange being in Godric's Hollow. The last time I was here, I was almost eaten by a giant snake."

"How would you like to go home and eat  _my_ giant snake?"

"Theodore Nott!"

The couple jumped away from each other at Molly Weasley's outburst as the elder woman glared from the doorway. Giving each other a terrified look, Theo grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled them out the back door, leaving behind a flabbergasted Molly, who was shaking her head as she muttered about the foul mouths of Slytherin boys.

* * *

 

 **11 A** **ugust 2007: 11:03am**

Headline from the cover of the  _Witch Weekly_ :

" _The Malfoys return from holiday abroad in Italy! Pictures and more on page 12!"_

* * *

 

 **12 A** **ugust 2007: 12:21am**

_Hermione,_

_I'm fairly certain Draco and I got completely sloshed one night while he was visiting on his holiday. I think I might have told him about you, me, and Theo...but I can't remember. He seemed rather perturbed by the idea, and left not long afterward. That seems to be a common occurrence. Either way, I hope it doesn't cause any problems for you. Visit me soon. I miss that tongue of yours._

_Blaise_

* * *

**16 A** **ugust 2007: 7:42am**

Hermione sat at the kitchen table trying to decide whether or not she wanted to go back to Italy for a few weeks or visit her parents in Sydney for her birthday. She was just about to leave for work when the floo flashed to life, erupting in green flames. Pushing aside her empty cup of tea, she stood from the chair and made her way into the living room. She gasped when she saw Draco standing there with his hair disheveled and looking like he hadn't slept in days. He wasn't due back to work until the following Monday, so it was quite the shock to see him, let alone standing in her living room.

"Draco? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

Before he could answer, his body seemed to cave in on itself, causing him to crash face first onto the floor. Horrified, Hermione could do nothing but stand there for a moment before her sense returned and she scrambled forward to help him. Rolling him over, she was met with the unmistakable scent of Odgen's. Clearly, Draco hadn't slept in days  _and_ he was incredibly intoxicated. Not knowing what else to do, Hermione stood and threw some floo powder into the fireplace, hoping Theo would know what to do with the unconscious man on her floor.

* * *

 

 **28 A** **ugust 2007: 5:18pm**

_Mum and Dad,_

_I won't be able to come to Sydney for my birthday. My partner has taken an extended leave of absence and won't be returning until possibly October. I'll see you for the holidays!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

 **1 S** **eptember** **2** **007: 11:08pm**

Tumbling into Theo's bed, Hermione kicked her knickers aside as her boyfriend crawled up her now naked body. She smiled coyly as he dipped his head to capture a nipple in his mouth. Taking matters into her own hands, she shoved him to the side so she could force him onto his back. Mounting him easily, she sank onto his cock with a throaty moan.

"Congratulations new Head of the Department of Mysteries."

They celebrated his new position by trying out a number of new positions of their own until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

 

 **19 S** **eptember 2007: 8:24am**

_Hermione,_

_Happy birthday! Your father and_ _I_ _miss you very much! We hope that you are doing well and we can't wait to see you for New Year's Eve! I love this new tradition that we_ _'_ _ve started! Enjoy the collection of books we've sent!_

_Love always,_

_Mum & Dad_

* * *

 

 **19 S** **eptember** **2007: 10:34am**

_Hermione,_

_Happy birthday! Sorry that Pansy and I can't make it tonight, but_ _I_ _kind of owed her a proper holiday after the Italy fiasco. I'll see you when we get back from Paris. I left your gift at the flat so Pig wouldn't drop it. The box is sort of big. It's a new bookshelf._

_Love,_

_Ron_

* * *

 

 **19 S** **eptember 2007: 1:50pm**

_Buon compleanno!_

_Hermione,_

_I wish you the happiest of birthdays! Please come and visit soon. With or without Theo...without would be preferable. This bed is much too large for only me to take advantage of._

_Love,_

_Blaise_

* * *

 

 **19 S** **eptember 2007: 4:54pm**

Interdepartmental Message from Theodore Nott to Hermione Granger:

_Love,_

_Don't forget our reservations are for 7:00 pm sharp! I'll be finished down here in a half an hour if you would like for me to come and rescue you._

_Theo_

* * *

 

 **19 S** **eptember 2007: 5:17pm**

Interdepartmental Message from Hermione Granger to Theodore Nott:

_Theo,_

_I'll be ready to leave by 5:45pm. You can still come and rescue me though...you know I don't mind in the least._

_Hermione_

* * *

 

 **19 S** **eptember** **2** **007: 10:02pm**

_Hermione,_

_Happy birthday. Thank you for helping me that day. I hope that someday_ _you can forgive_ _me for what has happened._

_DM_

* * *

 

 **19 S** **eptember 2007: 11:56pm**

Hermione stepped out of the green flames, brushing soot from her wrinkled, red dress she'd thrown back on mere seconds ago. As she took in her surroundings, she was surprised to find they hadn't changed much in the two years since she'd last been here. Draco's personal study was just as she remembered it, except now there were a few photographs of Scorpius arranged about the shelves and on the desk. Seeing these reminders of why she shouldn't be here made her turn back to the fireplace, looking for the floo powder jar, but she wasn't quick enough.

The door opened to reveal Draco wearing nothing but a pair of low-slung pajama pants. His eyes went wide when he saw her standing there before he stepped fully into the room and sealed the doors behind him. She moved away from the fireplace to stand in the middle of the room, unable to do much more than stare at the man she couldn't figure out how to forget. He ran a hand through his sleep disheveled hair before letting out a harsh sigh.

"Why are you here so late? Astoria is asleep down the hall."

"I don't know." At her admission, tears began to fall from her eyes, leaving a trail of mascara on her cheeks. "Theo told me he's falling in love with me."

Draco took a deliberate step forward, his silver eyes molten in the light from the fire. "And what did you tell him?"

She took a shuddering breath, her throat full of pent-up emotion. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the cacophony of feelings that were raging inside her chest. "I didn't say anything."

"Why not? You've been seeing him all this time, don't you feel the same way?" He moved closer so that she was able to smell the apple of his shampoo and just a faint reminder of the cologne he wore earlier in the day. Opening her eyes, she swallowed, the sound like a hiccup from how hard she was crying.

"No. I'm still in love with you."

* * *

 

 **20 S** **eptember 2007: 12:12am**

He pressed her up against the bookshelf, the shelving digging into her back as his tongue became reacquainted with the inside of her mouth. His hands were cupping her face, tilting her head so that he could have access to every delicious crevice. Her hands clung desperately to his back as she kissed him back with just as much fervor. All the pain and anguish she'd felt over the past two years, melting away as he made her feel more alive than she'd felt since that fateful day.

Desperately, she slid her hands downwards, allowing her nails to scrape across his back just as she remembered him liking. She was rewarded with a throaty growl and an eager nip to her lip. She made quick work of the tie at his waist, allowing the pajama bottoms to pool at his feet. As he grabbed her hips, helping her to wrap her legs around his waist, she was glad she'd not bothered to put her knickers back on. With the ease of old lovers, he slid his cock into her core, causing them both to moan and her head to jut back hard enough she knew there would be a bump there in the morning.

Securing her hands around his neck, she ground her hips into his so that he knew to get a move on. Not wasting another second, he captured her lips once more so that their groans wouldn't be heard as he began pounding into her relentlessly. In the back of her mind, she registered that this was wrong, so wrong, but how could something so wrong feel so right? It didn't just feel right in the way that her arousal was pooling in her lower abdomen-no, it felt right in her heart and her soul. It was as if the two of them were two halves of the same whole.

As his hips became more erratic she knew he was close, and to be honest, so was she. In order to bring them over the edge, she bit down on his tongue, enjoying the coppery taste it left in her mouth. The pain was just what he needed, slamming his hips, and her, into the bookshelves hard enough to bruise her back and send them both falling over the edge. In order to keep from crying out, she bit her own lip, adding her own blood to the mix.

As their bodies slowed, she became highly aware that they were both now sobbing, the hateful tears burning treacherous tracks down their cheeks. He helped her stand on her own two feet before stepping backwards, his eyes averted in shame. She quickly smoothed out her dress for a second time that night before bending forward and picking up his discarded pajama bottoms. She handed the clothing to him, her own eyes avoiding his face as she waited for him to redress.

* * *

 

 **20 S** **eptember 2007: 12:44am**

"Here," Draco mumbled, taking her hand and placing something within her grasp. "Keys to my flat in New York City. Feel free to use it for as long as you would like."

* * *

 

 **4 Oc** **tober 2007: 6:47am**

_Hermione,_

_I wish you would at least let me know if you're alright. Where have you gone? What happened?_

_Love,_

_Theo_

* * *

 

 **7 O** **ctober 2007: 8:23pm**

_Hermione,_

_You can keep doing this every time something happens. Where are you? You missed your monthly floo visit with your parents and they called me again. I told them you were working, but I don't want to lie to your parents._

_Harry_

* * *

 

 **18 O** **ctober 2007: 2:22am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #665_

* * *

 

 **18 O** **ctober 2007: 8:03am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #674_

* * *

 

 **21 O** **ctober 2007: 4:54am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #722_

* * *

 

 **25 O** **ctober 2007: 9:10pm**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #800_

* * *

 

 **27 O** **ctober 2007: 12:30pm**

_Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry for having worried you. I've been in the US. Actually, I'm in the hospital, but I'm fine. Just over exhausted myself again. Nothing to worry about. I'm staying in New York City. I'll floo as soon as I'm released. How do you like the idea of coming here for New Year's Eve?_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

 **31 O** **ctober 2007: 10:27pm**

_Ron,_

_I need your help._

_Hermione_

* * *

 

 **5 N** **ovember 2007: 5:12am**

Ron stood staring out the glass window, or rather the wall, which took up the entire right side of the flat. Hermione was curled on her side, tucked under a blanket on the sofa and watching him stare at the city outside. He'd come and helped get her released from the hospital just two days ago, but he hadn't left yet. He was mad, she knew, but they hadn't yet spoken about what happened either in Venice  _or_  the reason that brought her out to this side of the world. She knew the time was coming. In fact, the time was now.

Pushing herself into a sitting position, she kept the blanket tucked against her frail frame. Her latest stint in the hospital had included the added 'malnourished' descriptor on top of her usual exhaustion and dehydration. She'd forgotten to eat somehow, on top of not sleeping and just taking care of herself in general. Before she could attempt to stand, Ron turned from the window, his face full of both anger and concern. She made to speak, but he held up his hand, stopping her.

"I don't want to know details about what happened in Venice. I can figure that one out for myself, but I need you to tell me what the bloody hell happened on your birthday that sent you into this tailspin."

"Theo told me he loves me."

"What's so horrible about that? I see the way he is with you. That's a good thing."

"After he told me...I went to see Draco, and..." She picked at the blanket in her lap, pulling a small string free from the edge.

"And?"

"We slept together."

"Damn it, Hermione."

As she began to sob, Ron hurried to her side, dropping to his knees by the couch and pulling her into a hug. He held her while she cried for the next half an hour until she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

 

 **8 N** **ovember 2007: 6:00pm**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #823_

* * *

 

 **10 N** **ovember 2007: 1:01am**

_Harry,_

_Thank you for the care package, but Ron is taking good care of me. Please tell Ginny and the kids that I miss and love them. New York is much louder than I imagined, and the saying is true. This place really never sleeps._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

 **20 N** **ovember 2007: 7:45am**

"Are you sure you're going to be alright if I go back to London?" Ron was staring at her skeptically, as if he already didn't believe her answer.

"I'll be fine, Ron.  _Honest_." She gave him a little push towards the door to the flat, knowing he couldn't be late or he'd have to start the registration process all over again to travel back to London. "Pansy is probably dying to see you, and I have my research to keep me busy. Besides, my parents are coming out for the holidays so I won't be alone for very long."

Pulling her into a tight hug, Ron placed a kiss to her forehead. She clenched her jaw to keep from crying. Even after everything they'd been through, Ron was still her very best friend and she loved him dearly, and he her. As he released her, she took a shuddering breath, relieved to see she wasn't the only one with tears in her eyes.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself when I'm gone."

"I promise."

Nodding, he picked up his suitcase and exited the flat, leaving her alone with her feelings and thoughts.

* * *

 

 **22 N** **ovember 2007: 6:13pm**

_Theo,_

_As you probably know by now, I've been staying in New York City. I'm dreadfully sorry for leaving you the way I did, but I needed some time on my own. I've done some things that I regret and I couldn't bear to face you. I'll be back in London after the New Year. We can talk about moving forward then._

_Today is the holiday of Thanksgiving here in the_ _States_ _, and you're supposed to talk about all the things that you were thankful for this year. I am so thankful for the love you've shown me this year. I want you to know that no matter what we decide to do when I return in January, I will be forever thankful for our time together. I hope you can forgive me._

_Hermione_

* * *

 

 **27 N** **ovember 2007: 3:19am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #868_

* * *

 

 **30 N** **ovember 2007: 11:21pm**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #881_

* * *

 

 **8 D** **ecember 2007: 10:05am**

_Hermione,_

_Our flight arrives at JFK airport at 3:4_ _5_ _pm on December 21st. We can't wait to see you!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

* * *

 

 **15 D** **ecember 2007: 12:00pm**

_Check the storage unit in the basement. Have a good holiday._

* * *

 

 **15 D** **ecember 2007: 4:32pm**

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, an abundance of Christmas decorations strewn about the flat. She'd found the boxes of decorations tucked away in the unit's storage room in the basement earlier that day. Now, she was trying to decide where exactly she wanted to put everything. Apparently, Draco had made sure that there was everything she needed to make the flat look as festive as possible for the upcoming holiday season. Withdrawing her wand from her pocket, she began waving it around, a smile gracing her lips as the flat was transformed into a winter wonderland.

* * *

 

 **26 De** **cember 26, 2007: 8:31pm**

_Hermione,_

_I hope our gifts for you arrived safely. Even after all these years, I still don't fully trust the Muggle way of shipping packages. Harry ensures me everything will be fine. Nevertheless, let me know if it's all there. We missed you for Christmas. Mum had me send your sweater, although, you don't have to wear it. Don't forget to stop by when you return to London and finish getting resettled._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_PS: Did I mention I'm expecting again? No, well...it's a girl!_

* * *

**29 D** **ecember 2007: 3:59am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #915_

* * *

**31 D** **ecember 31, 2007: 8:43pm**

Hermione finished pulling on her gloves while her mother and father chatted quietly by the door. Outside, the city was alive with millions of people preparing to ring in the New Year. The three of them were about to head out into the chaos to do some celebrating of their own. Hermione felt much different now than she did at this point last year. She knew she had to return to London for work and...everything she left behind, but she wasn't ready. She had no idea what the aftermath of what she and Draco did would be, and she didn't really want to find out. There was no going backwards, however, as she knew only too well.

Finished making sure she had enough layers to keep warm, Hermione joined her parents at the door and allowed them to usher her out and into the awaiting lift. As they descended, her mother commented again on the beauty of the city. She had a point, New York was quite beautiful if you ignored the smell and some of the people that tended to be a little ruder than was necessary. Maybe she would stay for a while...do some exploring and research for her project. From what Harry had said in their last letter, there was supposed to be a group of Death Eater Sympathizers hiding out here in the States, after all.

Plans began formulating in her mind as the lift deposited them at the bottom floor. The doors opened and Hermione stepped out into the lobby with her parents. As they made their way out into the city, she decided that she'd take care of the specifics of her plans before Monday. Right now, though, she was going to push her past behind her, not worry about the future, and only look at the here and now. Looping her arms with her parents, she plastered a fake smile to her face and ushered them towards the celebrations taking place in Time's Square.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter as been edited as of 29 July 2017.


	3. 2008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a playlist for this story [here!](https://open.spotify.com/user/1246401351/playlist/4ZL4lGjmTxdyJnACuIjFzo)
> 
> Song Recommendations: "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, "No Air" by Jordin Sparks, "Damaged" by Danity Kane, "It's Not My Time" by 3 Doors Down, "Fall for You" by Secondhand Serenade, and "Love Remains the Same" by Gavin Rossdale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the time goes on and you all keep coming back to this story, I continue to be blown away. I love all the feedback I receive and it makes me so emotional when I see this story being recommended as people's favorites or go-to read. Thank you so very much.
> 
> This story has been edited and revised as of 28 January 2018 in preparation for two companion pieces that will be added as a series of their own within the coming weeks. This story still remains a part of the Wolves without Teeth series, but you may read it as a standalone if you wish. Trigger warnings are tagged and there for a reason. If any of those irritate you or cause you discomfort, please do not read this story. Thank you and enjoy! xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The cover photo is a mashup I created from photos found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

* * *

" _No one has ever made me feel like this, no one.  
_ _So much regret, so much loss, and so much desire  
_ _all swirled together in my muddled brain.  
_ _In my muddled heart._ "  
— _Melissa Brown_ __  


* * *

 

**15 January 2008: 11:54am**

"So how long are you going to stay this time," Harry asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I wanted to talk to you about that actually. I had an idea about New York, but I'm going to need your help convincing Kingsley that it's a good idea." Hermione sipped her cup of tea, ignoring the lunch crowd in Witch's Brew as they bustled about.

"What kind of idea? Is it work related or are you just trying to avoid  _him_  some more?"

"Harry, I'm not trying to avoid him...he's avoiding me this time around."

"I wish you would tell me what happened."

"I don't know how."

* * *

 

**18 January 2008: 3:01pm**

"So you see, Minister, there is an obvious need for us to check into this issue. Hermione has been in contact with the Magical Congress of the United States, and they've agreed to allow a small team of Aurors and MLE officials to conduct the mission."

Kingsley sat stoic as ever behind his ornate desk as he observed both Hermione and Harry. Hermione tried not to fidget. She knew the Minister would much rather have his Head Auror and Head of MLE in the UK, but with a small group of Sympathizers operating in the States, she and Harry had a solid case. Meeting his eyes, Hermione smiled in agreement with Harry.

"Very well," Kingsley began, leaning forward and preparing to sign the paperwork they needed to conduct their mission on American soil. "You're certain this group has infiltrated the Wizarding society in the States, Ms. Granger?"

"I am. There were very clear indicators while I was there, including the mumblings of an uprising of possible Dark witches and wizards. The MACUSA could very much use our help with this case, as they have indicated on that briefing." She pointed at the forms she'd been sent that morning.

After skimming the paperwork before him once more, Kingsley sighed heavily and signed the request form Hermione and Harry brought with them. Harry gave Hermione a nervous glance, but she simply smiled in return. It was a relief to know she'd be returning to New York. For some reason, she just felt so at home there. Or maybe it was just because she wouldn't have to deal with the feeling of rejection she felt every single time she witnessed Draco disappearing around a corner to avoid her presence.

* * *

 

**21 January 2008: 5:13pm**

"Tell me, Hermione, how have you been feeling since we last met?"

"I suppose I've been feeling a bit uplifted." Hermione relaxed into the comfortable leather sofa in her therapist's office. It wasn't often these days that she was actually in London for an in office visit, so it was pleasant to meet with Dr. Leonard face to face versus through a blur of green flames.

"Can you describe this to me? What do you mean by 'uplifted'?"

"Well, I'm just feeling in better spirits since arriving back here. Some things have started to turn around. Like at work...we've had a breakthrough and my best friend and coworker will be joining me back in New York to carry out an investigation. It will be nice not to be alone in such a large city for once."

"What about your boyfriend? How are things with him?"

"I don't really know where we stand. I've contacted him a number of times, but haven't received an answer. I suspect that he's broken up with me because of when I just disappeared."

"Have you come to terms with the feelings he has for you?"

"You mean that he loves me?"

"Yes."

"No."

* * *

 

**23 January 2008: 6:33pm**

_Theo,_

_I'll be returning to New York to pursue the Sympathizers that have started to recruit there. I'm leaving in two days. Can we have dinner tomorrow? Possibly talk about what happened? I really do miss you, Theo, but everything just got so out of hand. Not with you of course, but with me. Please, say you'll see me._

_Hermione_

* * *

 

**25 January 2008: 8:22am**

Harry let out a low whistle as he took in the floor to ceiling window that functioned as a wall in the New York flat. He dropped his bag next to the couch and walked over to take in the views provided by the crystal clear glass. Hermione watched him apprehensively, unsure of what he would say after witnessing her let them into the flat as if she owned the place. When he turned away from the expanse of skyscrapers, she swallowed back her trepidation.

"How are you affording this place?"

"It belongs to Draco."

* * *

 

**1 February 2008: 2:09pm**

_Theo,_

_I wish you would at least reply to my letters. Harry and I are in New York for the time being. Perhaps, you could come for a visit? The city is quite breathtaking, more than you would think._

_Hermione_

* * *

 

**14 February 2008: 1:10pm**

Sitting by the window inside Starbucks, Hermione watched as people hurried about outside. Harry left to spend the next few days back in London with Ginny and his family while she continued her research for the case. It appeared that the city's many inhabitants agreed that the holiday should be celebrated, no matter how horrible it made her feel. She'd sent an owl to Theo numerous times with no response. It appeared he had no desire to join her here to talk things through. Turning her now watery eyes from the hordes of passerby, who were decked out in all shades of pink and red, Hermione lifted the vanilla latte to her lips and took a long pull of the sweet liquid. It warmed her throat and made her feel only slightly better that she would be alone, yet again, on Valentine's Day.

* * *

 

**14 February 2008: 4:21pm**

The keys fell from Hermione's hand after she'd turned to find Theo standing in the middle of the living room, a bouquet of roses in his hand and a nervous expression on his face. She stared at him, unsure of what to do or say, but definitely glad to see him nonetheless. Stepping forward, she moved towards the dark-haired wizard, only one phrase slipping out of her mouth as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 

**14 February 2008: 9:38pm**

The only sounds in the room were from that of the cars and people on the streets way down below. Hermione lie wide awake, her body curled around Theo's as they rested in the darkness of the bedroom. They still hadn't spoken about what happened back in September.

* * *

 

**15 February 2008: 9:00am**

Sobbing, Hermione sat huddled on the couch as Theo paced the floor in front of her, tears streaming down her flushed face. She'd finally come clean about what she and Draco did on her birthday, and Theo appeared both angry and devastated by the news. Ironically, she was wearing one of Draco's white, button down shirts. She used the edge of a sleeve to rub at her face, smearing the fabric with her mascara. She wanted to comfort Theo somehow, but did not know how. She knew that her betrayal was the end for them before he even spoke his next words.

"I can't compete with the love you still have for Draco."

Hanging her head in shame, Hermione cried silently as Theo repacked his small bag and left the flat to return to London. Harry would find her in the same spot, nearly twenty-four hours later.

* * *

 

**4 March 2008: 12:15am**

Harry frowned as he stood, freezing, next to Hermione as the rain pounded down around them. Hermione raised her eyebrows in apology for not anticipating this kind of weather. They couldn't use a repellant spell because they were hiding around the bend from a suspected group of Sympathizers who had wards up to detect magic. Tonight was just a mission to ascertain what exactly they would be up against. So far, it was looking as if they'd need backup for when they finally brought the group down.

When the Sympathizers finally  _disapparated_  Harry and Hermione ran along the side of the building and back out onto the busy New York street. Once there, they slowed their pace and attempted to look normal despite the fact that they were without an umbrella, and completely and utterly drenched. Once they'd managed to get far enough away from where the Sympathizers were meeting, Hermione cast a wandless warming charm to keep them from catching a proper cold. She winked when Harry gave her hand a thankful squeeze.

* * *

 

**4 March 2008: 2:01am**

Hermione and Harry sat wrapped in blankets and sipping steaming cups of tea as they processed everything they'd seen and heard earlier that night. Even with the new information they'd gathered, there was much planning to be done. Meeting with their team and the agents from the MACUSA would be a top priority come morning.

* * *

 

**17 March 2008: 10:18pm**

Hermione squeezed through the massive crowd in the New York pub, making her way toward where Harry managed to find a small table in the back. Miraculously, she didn't spill either of their drinks, and she smiled triumphantly as she set them on the table before her friend.

"Well, it's not firewhisky, but it will do."

Laughing at her friend, Hermione slid into her seat and took a sip of the beer the bartender had recommended. "Anything is better than that Jager Bomb shot Seamus and Dean forced down all our throats last year." As if on cue, the group at the next table shouted 'drop' and then 'chug' before taking the exact shot she'd just been complaining about. Grinning, she and Harry caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing.

For the first time in two years, Hermione actually enjoyed herself on St. Patrick's Day without any drama whatsoever.

* * *

 

**29 March 2008: 7:35pm**

_Hermione,_

_I hope you're doing well. It's been quite a while since last I wrote, but I have something to ask of you. As beautiful as my family home is here in Venice, I yearn for the dreariness London provides. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, would you be willing to help me get my sentence altered or reduced? You see, I've dreamt of becoming a Solicitor all my life, but I have no desire to do so here in Italy. I believe my work could be of benefit to your Blood Purity Law research. What do you say?_

_Love,_

_Blaise_

* * *

 

**30 March 2008: 6:15am**

_Blaise,_

_I'm well. I'm still in NYC with Harry on our mission, but I promise as soon as we catch these Sympathizers, I will help you with your sentence. There is nothing I can do from the States, but once back in London, I can discuss it with Kingsley and see if we can petition the Wizengamot. As for becoming a Solicitor, that sounds wonderful! I'm sending along some books on the subject to help you study while you await!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

**9 April 2008: 3:56pm**

"Come on, Hermione. It might be fun. Besides...it's been ages since Divination with Twelawney."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione stared at the sign on the door of the palm reader. She tried to think of a good excuse to get Harry to just walk away, but it was too late. He was already pulling her inside, muttering about how funny it would be to see what a Muggle fortune teller would have to say about them.

* * *

 

**9 April 2008: 4:22pm**

Hermione sat quietly in the corner while the old woman with a ridiculously fake turban on her head ran her fingers over the palm of Harry's hand. She narrowed her eyes as the woman frowned, her eyebrows shooting towards her hairline. Hermione never was one to believe in things such as reading tea leaves, crystal balls, or palms, but there was something realistic in the way the woman's gaze flickered towards Harry's hidden lightning bolt scar before she averted her gaze. Going on high alert, Hermione moved forward and quietly dropped herself into the chair next to her best friend, waiting impatiently to hear what the woman had to share.

"Bad news will come to you on the wings of a bird and you will be whisked back home in a swirl of green light." Releasing Harry's hand, she rubbed both of hers together before noticeably shivering. "You have seen such loss in your life, but do not fret, this will not be added to that long list." When she was finished speaking, Harry slumped back in his chair, turning his head so he could stare wide-eyed at Hermione from behind his black frames.

The woman perfectly described owl post and the floo network, and yet, neither she nor Harry could sense a single tremor of magical core in the small space. Swallowing, Hermione returned her attention back to the palm reader. She was staring at Hermione curiously, as if she couldn't wait to see what her future held.

"Let me see  _your_ palm, my dear."

* * *

 

**9 April 2008: 6:14pm**

Staring blindly out the back of the yellow cab, Hermione couldn't stop her mind from racing. Next to her, Harry was trying to figure out the new mobile phone he'd purchased earlier. She'd bought one as well in the hopes they could figure out how to get them to work in the Wizarding world, but she wasn't worried about that right now. The elderly palm reader had given her quite a lot to think about, and she couldn't seem to stop.

After getting over the initial shock from Harry's reading, she'd extended her hand, surprised to find the woman's touch was warm and not icy like she'd expected. The woman spent more time examining the lines on her palm than she had for Harry, making her grow more and more nervous, to the point where she'd nearly pulled away. Closing her eyes as the cab stopped at yet another red light, Hermione replayed what the lady told her…

_Your love line has been broken, my dear, but it has not been severed entirely. It is hanging on by a thin little wrinkle, and may, quite possibly, be repaired if given the time, and effort._

Here, the woman placed her palm flat against her own causing her entire body to shudder, much harder than the shiver that wracked her frail frame when she was reading Harry. As her trembling subsided, the woman dropped Hermione's hand like it was on fire, eyes going wide as a gasp left her lips.

_Your one true soulmate still awaits you, though he does not yet realize it himself. You will find each other in a burst of brilliant light, like when an ancient star explodes. However, unless you are completely free of your past, you will never be whole. Your souls will blend, but they will not bind. Each of you will save the other as light and dark combine, and in turn, save us all._

_Fear the wolf._

As the taxi pulled up to their destination, Hermione was torn from her thoughts. She knew not what the palm reader meant, but whatever it was, Hermione was terrified of analyzing it too closely.

* * *

 

**15 April 2008: 9:19am**

After spending the better part of a week tinkering with their new mobile devices, Harry and Hermione were finally ready to test them out in the Wizarding world. Entering one of the more prominent areas of Wizarding New York, Hermione left Harry standing in an alcove before heading through the crowds towards the back end. Stopping outside an Apothecary, she slid her little "BlackBerry" from her robes. Pressing the contact button she pulled up Harry's number before hitting send. Putting the phone to her ear, her face fell a bit when the line crackled. Within a second, though, the ringing began. A second later, Harry's voice came through, sounding almost perfectly clear.

"Hello? Hermione? Did it work?"

"Yes! Harry, it's me! It worked!" Resisting the urge to jump up and down, instead, Hermione kept the phone pressed tightly against her ear. She listened while Harry discussed how this was going to make keeping in contact on missions so much easier. She had to agree. Being able to use Muggle forms of technology was going to revolutionize the Wizarding world. When she met back up with Harry, they each hung up their phones and shared a raucous high five before  _apparating_ back to the flat. Neither liked to linger in the Wizarding areas longer than necessary. Even ten years after the defeat of Tom Riddle, their kind still tended to swarm them for being heroes.

* * *

 

**22 April 2008: 7:32am**

Frantic cursing and the banging of drawers roused Hermione thirty minutes before her alarm was set to go off. Rolling out of bed, Hermione made sure her white, button-down shirt covered her completely before staggering out into the living room. As she yawned and wiped sleep from her bleary eyes, she observed Harry as he frantically stuffed personal items into his duffle. Panic filled her body as she met his tear-filled eyes.

"What's happened?"

"I've had an owl from Molly. It's Ginny… She's been admitted to St. Mungo's for complications. I already contacted the MACUSA and they've granted me permission for Emergency Floo Transportation."

"Are you coming back?"

"I'll be back for the final plan of attack." Crossing the room with his duffle slung on his shoulder, Harry pulled her into a one armed hug before placing a kiss to her temple. "Don't worry, Hermione. You'll be okay by yourself for a few days. I'll send word as soon as I know more." He released her and grabbed some floo powder from the mantle.

"Okay, give everyone my love."

With one final nod, Harry threw the powder into the flames and was whisked back to London. Wrapping her arms around herself, Hermione glanced about the suddenly too quiet flat. Even with the millions of people around her in the city, she'd never felt more alone.

* * *

 

**23 April 2008: 1:51am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #982_

* * *

 

**23 April 2008: 10:42am**

_Hermione,_

_Ginny is fine and so is the baby. She's being released later today, but will be put on bedrest until the baby is born. I'll be back on Friday after I've made sure Ginny is settled. Molly and Luna are going to be keeping an eye on her and helping with James and Albus while I help close our case. Keep your head up and I'll see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_PS: Theo's been transferred to Egypt. I just thought you might like to know._

* * *

 

**23 April 2008: 11:56am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #999_

* * *

 

**1 May 2008: 11:11pm**

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Hermione hissed to herself as she ran and slid under a fallen bookshelf for cover. Their squadron of agents, along with Harry and herself, were in the midst of an intense battle with the Sympathizers. Somehow, the Sympathizers managed to set off a bomb of sorts and now they were all frantically trying to take cover as spell after spell and curse and curse was shot at their small group. Clearly they were outnumbered, but that wasn't going to bring them down. She and Harry didn't defeat the Dark Lord just to be brought down by a psychotic group of his followers.

Meeting Harry's eye, she nodded to give the signal, and then the two of them, along with the handful of MACUSA agents, began fighting back, taking down every Sympathizer that came at them.

They won.

* * *

 

**5 May 2008: 8:24am**

Carefully, Hermione nudged her new teacup into place on the shelf behind her desk using her left hand. Her right arm was still wrapped in a sling which made movement difficult. Satisfied with the new arrangement of her colorful collection of teacups, Hermione sighed and turned to take in the rest of her office. It was always weird coming back to the Ministry after having been away for so long. She would miss the hustle and bustle of New York City and working with the wonderful agents from the Magical Congress of the United States. Slipping her hand into the pocket of her work robes, she wrapped her fingers around the keys to the New York flat, feeling a sad sort of regret knowing she had to return them.

* * *

 

**5 May 2008: 8:33am**

_Draco,_

_The keys for your New York flat are inside this envelope._

_Thank you for allowing me to use it for so long._

_Hermione_

* * *

 

**11 May 2008: 6:36pm**

"How are you feeling," Hermione asked, perching on the bed next to Ginny.

"Fine," groused her fiery friend, crossing her arms and sinking back into her mountain of pillows with a huff. "I'm just bored out of my ever loving mind!"

"It's not for much longer." Trying not to laugh, Hermione reached forward and rubbed Ginny's rounded stomach, splaying her hand out flat to feel the little movements of the baby within. She was not disappointed as the baby responded to her touch.

"It feels like a lifetime. I just hope this little one doesn't cause me as much trouble once she's born as she is right now." Closing her eyes, Ginny sighed. "I'm fairly certain I won't be having any more after her. Three is plenty. Harry wanted a large family, and he's got one. I have no desire to have seven children like my mother did… I'm still thanking my lucky stars I didn't end up with a set of twins!"

Removing her hand from the wriggling belly, Hermione sighed with a sad smile. "You and Harry have a beautiful family." With her eyes still closed, Ginny missed the look of anguish that crossed Hermione's face.

* * *

 

**11 May 2008: 9:42pm**

_Blaise,_

_I've started compiling some research for your sentencing case. Kingsley gave me the go ahead, so I'll be taking the lead. Send me any information you feel will be pertinent in helping release you from your current sentence. If all goes well, we can have you freed by the end of summer!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

**28 May 2008: 12:14pm**

Headline from the cover of  _Witch Weekly_ :

" _Draco Malfoy seen traveling alone in Copenhagen._

_Pictures and eyewitness reports on pg. 12!"_

* * *

 

**31 May 2008: 10:10pm**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #1,009_

* * *

 

**2 June 2008: 9:59pm**

_Hermione,_

_I really think that we need to discuss what happened between us on your birthday. I can't stop thinking about you. I've got a suite at the Copenhagen Admiral Hotel. Please join me. I've taken a leave of absence from work for the time being. Please, come for the weekend._

_DM_

* * *

 

**4 June 2008: 2:26am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #1,027_

* * *

 

**5 June 2008: 12:01am**

Breathing deeply, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and turned onto her side, smashing her face into the pillow on her bed. She'd not responded to Draco's letter; instead, choosing to seclude herself for the weekend as she worked on the petition to free Blaise from his exile sentence. She'd made a lot of progress, and couldn't wait to finish writing up the statement and take it to trial.

Draco's letter had thrown her for a loop, though, sending her into a downward spiral of regret. She wanted to know why Draco was traveling alone. What were Astoria and little Scorpius doing without him? Honestly, it wasn't any of her business, and she resented Draco for dragging her down like this after she'd been doing so well. Luckily, Dr. Leonard was available for an in person appointment on Monday or she could imagine falling into despair once more.

* * *

 

**21 June 2008: 5:17am**

_Hermione,_

_Ginny had the baby! Lily Luna! Come by later this morning and see her. Merlin, she's beautiful. Red hair and brilliant green eyes...just like my mother. I don't even know what to say. I just keep staring into her beautiful little face._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

 

**21 June 2008: 3:30pm**

Tears glittered in Hermione's eyes as she stared down at the sleeping baby in her arms. Lily Luna slept peacefully, her lips moving as she dreamt. A deep ache formed in Hermione's chest, and she found herself unable to utter a single word, so she just kept staring into the newborn's tiny, pink face.

* * *

 

**30 June 2008: 5:55pm**

_I'm still in Copenhagen. Please, we need to talk. Come stay with me this weekend._

_DM_

* * *

 

**30 June 2008: 10:42pm**

_Okay._

_HG_

* * *

 

**4 July 2008: 3:30pm**

Hermione stood staring out the window of Draco's suite while he placed her luggage in the bedroom. She was probably making a huge mistake being here, but she just couldn't help herself. The pull between the two of them was too strong. As Draco appeared next to her, she turned and accepted the glass of white wine, bringing it to her lips and enjoying its crisp taste as it ran down her throat and eased her nerves. If Draco wanted to talk to her, she was going to need as much liquid courage as possible.

* * *

 

**4 July 2008: 3:44pm**

"Why are you hiding out in Copenhagen?"

"I just picked the first place I could think of, to be honest."

"Yes, but why?"

"I think you know why."

* * *

 

**4 July 2008: 8:13pm**

"It was a mistake, Draco! One that can never happen again! Is that why you invited me here? Were you thinking I was just going to show up and jump into bed with you?! Like nothing ever changed?!"

"The thought must have crossed your mind!"

"I'm not saying it didn't! For fuck's sake… I was doing so much better these past few months! I thought I was getting over you!"

"How do you think I feel, Hermione?! Every  _fucking_ day I wake up next to her and she's not  _you_. She will  _never_ be you! You are all I ever wanted!"

"Shit…"

* * *

 

**4 July 2008: 8:28pm**

Draco slammed her body into the wall, the sound reverberating through her body and into the room next to theirs. His kisses were desperate, hot, and wet as his lips massaged her own with bruising force. She tangled her hands in his long, blond hair, pulling just the way she knew he liked. In return, Draco ripped open the front of her cream-colored blouse, sending buttons flying in all directions. His hands pawed at her breasts, flipping down the front of her bra so that he could pinch and pull at her erect nipples. Hermione whimpered into his mouth, the sensations his ministrations created making her knickers moisten, and the smell of her arousal saturate the air around them.

Shoving his chest with as much force as she could muster in her aroused and inebriated state, she watched as Draco floundered for a moment before surging forward once more. She was prepared though, and when he snaked his hand through her hair, she squealed in both pain and delight as he used her locks to drag her towards the couch. She grabbed frantically at his forearms so she wouldn't tumble to the floor. With one hand securely in her hair, Draco bent her over the arm of the couch. Releasing her hair, he used both hands to rip open the charcoal grey pencil skirt she wore. Growling he spread her legs with his knees before reaching forward to cup the mound of her sex.

Moaning wantonly, Hermione pushed backwards into his hand, wanting, no  _needing_ more from him. She was rewarded when he used one hand to push aside her simple, black knickers before shoving two fingers into her dripping core. She grunted at the intrusive force that he used, but soon relaxed as he began moving the fingers in and out while wiggling them back and forth. Her arousal continued to build until she thought she would explode from the sheer act of it all. As if sensing this as well, Draco withdrew his hand, the sound of his belt unbuckling making her knees weak. If she wasn't being supported by the arm of the couch, surely she would have fallen over by now.

Wanting the feel of his cock inside her, Hermione tried to move backwards to where she knew he would be waiting. With a resounding 'crack', Draco's hand landed on her bottom causing her to cry out in pain, but also making her ache for him even more. Knowing there would be a red mark, or even a bruise there later, Hermione gripped the couch cushion and moaned, the masochist in her coming out to play. She trembled as Draco finally moved behind her properly, the heat of his hardened cock brushing the inside of her thighs. He used his hands to massage, knead, and pinch the insides of her thighs and her arse before finally ripping her knickers in half.

Gasping as cool air accosted her molten core, she didn't even have a chance to take a breath before he grabbed at her hips, fingers digging in with enough force to make her whimper. She bit her lip as the tip of his arousal slipped into her heat teasingly. Unable to stop herself, she pushed her hips back, groaning as he sank into her. As punishment, Draco spanked her again, hard, the combination of the feel of him inside of her and the pain nearly making her come on the spot. His fingers dug into her hips ruthlessly, the pain making her pant, but luckily he began moving his hips then. She continued to pant, turning her face so she could breathe properly without her face getting smashed into the couch cushion with each relentless thrust he gave to her.

All coherent thoughts were gone as he pounded into her. Even after all this time, they were still so attuned to each other's bodies. Even after all this time, Draco still knew exactly what she needed to send her tumbling over that edge, and he did it now, his right hand releasing the grip on her hip to come around and pinch her clit. She screamed out, her walls contracting wildly around his pumping cock. As if to add insult to injury, he leaned forward and bit down on her shoulder as he too came undone. He didn't stop until he was spent, his cum dripping from her onto the arm of the couch.

* * *

 

**5 July 2008: 4:26am**

Wrapped in his warm embrace, Hermione listened to the steady rain that fell outside. His fingers drew circles on her naked flesh, sending shivers down her spine and keeping her from sleeping. Granted, it appeared Draco had no plans of sleeping either, but Hermione was exhausted, both physically and mentally. She knew what they were currently doing was wrong, so wrong, but she felt sated and more relaxed than she'd felt since before finding out about the betrothal contract. Knowing that the regret would come later, she lifted her head and placed languid kisses along his jawline. She was rewarded when his hand trailed higher, fisting into her hair so he could guide her mouth up for a proper kiss.

* * *

 

**5 July 2008: 1:42pm**

She woke slowly, her body sore and heavy under the lush, white quilt he must have pulled over top her body. Sliding a hand to his side of the bed, she wasn't surprised to find it cold, but she couldn't stop the disappointment she felt at finding it so. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she blinked into the brightness of the room before examining the bruises around her wrists. Her body flushed as memories of the night and early morning resurfaced. Massaging her sore wrists, she slipped out of bed and walked into the large bathroom. She didn't bother taking a shower, not yet, but she did relieve herself and wash her hands before examining herself in the mirror above the sink. Her neck, chest, and breasts were covered in red and purple love bites. She had finger and handprint bruises around her hips and thighs, as well as her wrists and ankles.

Turning away from her reflection, she grabbed a fluffy, red robe from the back of the door and pulled it on. She made her way back out into the living room as she tied the sash at her waist, both afraid and anticipating what she may find. As expected, the room was in shambles; curtains having been ripped into shreds to use as binding for her ankles and wrists, the couch pushed against the far wall from when he pounded into her, and the kitchenette chairs knocked to the floor from when she rode his cock to oblivion on the table. And in the midst of all the chaos, sat Draco, naked as the day he was born, sobbing quietly into his hands as he sat on a lone chair.

Making her way over towards him, her feet made no sound on the soft carpet. Falling to her knees in front of him, she placed a gentle hand on his thigh. He continued to cry despite her presence. Biting her lip, Hermione uttered the words she knew they both needed to hear.

"This has to end. We both know that we can't keep going on like this. It's over, alright? It's over."

* * *

 

**5 July 2008: 3:17pm**

Walking along the crowded street, Hermione enjoyed the breeze from the water as she took in the colorful buildings and boats. She'd left Draco alone to clear his thoughts and get himself put back together somehow. She would leave in the morning, and there would be no turning back.

* * *

 

**6 July 2008: 11:30am**

His arms wrapped around her body, enveloping her in his warmth and making her eyes burn with unshed tears. He mumbled something incoherent into her curls, his own emotions making speech difficult. They'd talked everything through the night before. Draco would take another day or two to himself before returning home to his wife and son. She would stay out of the way, and do everything possible to make it easier for the both of them. They wouldn't speak about their affair with anyone or each other. It would be like it never happened. Stepping out of his arms, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and placed a tearful kiss to his cheek.

"Goodbye, Draco."

* * *

 

**30 July 2008: 4:04am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #1,256_

* * *

 

**30 July 2008: 9:15am**

_Hermione,_

_Where the hell have you gone? No one has heard from you in ages._

_Ron_

* * *

 

**30 July 2008: 10:42am**

_Ron,_

_I've been in the hospital. Exhaustion again. I was released two days ago. I'll see you at Harry's party._

_Hermione_

* * *

**6 August 2008: 5:30pm**

Watching as James opened his birthday presents, Hermione stood quietly in the corner of the kitchen. Out of the way. After returning from yet another of her emotional benders, she felt more worn out than ever. She smiled at Ron, who peered over his shoulder to check on her before returning his attention to his nephew. Pansy also snuck a glance in her direction, eyes narrowed. Hermione suddenly wondered exactly how much the Slytherin knew about what transpired between her and Draco, as well as Astoria and Draco's failing marriage. Setting down her teacup, Hermione slipped out of the room and went to find some peace and quiet in the living room.

* * *

 

**9 August 2008: 7:00am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #1,366_

* * *

 

**11 August 2008: 9:45am**

_Blaise,_

_The hearing for your case is set for August 22nd at 9:00 am. I'll be in contact before then, and once the hearing is over, you will receive notification on the verdict from a member of the Wizengamot. Thank you for the gift, by the way. I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten what my favorite wine is. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

**19 August 2008: 7:00am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #1,438_

* * *

 

**22 August 2008: 10:29am**

She paced impatiently outside the courtroom as the Wizengamot discussed the fate of Blaise Zabini. Because she was not originally the one on his case after the war, she'd been asked to leave the courtroom after pleading for a change in his sentence. They'd been at it a long time now, nearly thirty minutes. As if anticipating her thoughts, Kingsley stepped out of the courtroom, causing her to stop and stare at him.

"They want to know if you will vouch for him. Will you make sure he finds residence here and acquires a job to their suiting?"

"Of course," she replied without any hesitation.

"Very well." Kingsley disappeared back into the courtroom leaving her to her pacing once again.

* * *

 

**22 August 2008: 12:44pm**

_Blaise,_

_Pack your bags because you're coming home! There are stipulations, of course, but nothing we won't be able to take care of. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

**1 September 2008: 8:36pm**

Hermione smiled brightly as Blaise handed her a fresh glass of champagne. Once both of them had a drink in hand, they made their way further into the Atrium, looking for their friends. In the distance she could see Harry and Ginny chatting with Ron and Pansy. As usual, the annual September First celebration was in full swing. There were a lot less familiar faces than usual, but Hermione tried not to let it get to her. Tonight, she just wanted to celebrate and relax with her friends and Blaise without having a million regrets on her mind. She sipped her bubbly drink, enjoying the way Blaise's arm wrapped around her waist was making her feel.

* * *

 

**8 September 2008: 6:52pm**

"So do you have any plans for your birthday," Blaise asked, pushing aside his Solicitor studies and stretching. Hermione eyed the thin strip of his muscular stomach that was revealed in the process.

Sitting back in the chair, Hermione set her quill aside on her desk before answering. She'd actually been contemplating what to do for her birthday for a while, and it would definitely entail another leave of absence from work. Well, not absence really, since she wanted to get some research done while away. However, that meant possibly taking a bit more time out of office than Kingsley was going to like. Smiling devilishly at her friend, she met his dark eyes before replying.

"How do you feel about Paris?"

* * *

 

**19 September 2008: 9:33pm**

Blaise slammed the door to their suite behind them before turning and divesting Hermione of her cotton t-shirt and blue jean skirt. His kisses resumed once she was left clad in nothing but her green lace bra and matching knickers. She wasn't exactly sure when their relationship had rekindled; all she knew was that she didn't mind in the least. While Blaise was far from what she truly needed in a lover, he still willingly obliged her fantasies from time to time. Dropping to his knees, he slipped off her Converse sneakers before pulling the shoelaces free. His dark eyes glanced up and met her own, sending a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

Standing slowly, Blaise dangled the shoelaces in front of her face before grabbing her hand and pulling her, laughing, towards the bedroom. Hermione followed quickly behind, already anticipating having him tie her to the bedposts and ravaging her until the early hours of the morning. Blaise was not only a generous lover, but a playful one as well. She would not be disappointed, and neither would he.

* * *

 

**22 September 2008: 9:12am**

Hermione groaned and buried her head deeper under her pillow as the tapping continued. She felt Blaise slide out of the bed and heard the window open, then close, before the bed shifted again. There was a crinkling of an envelope and then silence where Hermione nearly drifted off to sleep again. It was the deep sigh that brought her eyes popping open though, for it sounded surprised.

"What is it? Who sent us an owl this early…"

"'Mione, it's after nine, and if you must know, it's from Pansy. She and Ron are coming to Paris and want to have dinner."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Why do they always do this? Come last minute?"

Instead of answering, Blaise laughed at her, the sound radiating out from his body and into the bed. She shivered as the vibrations made her body come alive, and as if knowing this, her lover let his hands find her under the blankets, smoothing over her sleep-warm skin in the most delicious of ways. She sighed with contentment when he moved so his naked body was flush against her own, her irritation forgotten for the moment. Rolling onto her side so his hands could have better access to her breasts, she peered into his dark eyes.

"Grab the shoelaces…"

He grinned cheekily, but obliged.

* * *

 

**23 September 2008: 7:43pm**

Blaise and Pansy were walking a bit further ahead so Hermione took the time to catch up with her best friend. George had sent him to Paris to check out a few storefronts in the hopes that they could expand the joke shop to the Wizarding clientele of France. Sometimes she wondered if he wasn't just there to check up on her and make sure she wasn't off on another emotional bender. After everything that happened with Draco in Copenhagen, she'd felt more at peace, but there was still an undercurrent of emotional trauma lurking that she wasn't yet ready to deal with yet. It would come out eventually, but for now, she had Blaise to distract her.

"So how long do you intend to hide in Paris?"

Sighing, Hermione stopped and looked up at the Eiffel Tower before answering. "I'm not hiding, Ron. Not really. I feel relaxed when I'm traveling. Sometimes I wonder if I'm not meant to be here, you know? Like my purpose in life is much bigger than working at the Ministry and the whole stay in one place deal."

Ron's eyes raked over her face for a moment before he reached out and grabbed her shoulders. Staring at her with worry etched onto his features, he leaned forward so no one would hear his next words.

"Are you still going to your therapist?"

"Of course, Ron… Why would do ask?"

"I worry about you." He let go of her shoulders and stepped back so he too could gaze up at the brightly lit Eiffel Tower. "Sometimes… Sometimes I worry that the next time you get yourself put into the hospital could be the last."

Heart aching, Hermione moved so that she was standing next to Ron and placed her head on his arm. He was much too tall for her to reach his shoulder. She hadn't realized she was worrying her friends as much as she was...but she should have. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to get her emotions under control.

"I'm not… I just like to be alone sometimes."

"You don't have to be alone, Hermione. You have me and Harry, as well as everyone else...all of our family. You have Blaise."

"I want a family of my own, Ron. You know that, more than anyone else. I'm not going to get that with anyone. I'm destined to be alone, I might as well embrace it."

"You're not destined to be alone. I refuse to believe that. You and I didn't work out and neither did you and Draco, or even Theo, but who's to say Blaise isn't the one for you?"

Glancing over towards where Pansy and Blaise were talking, she smiled sadly. Instead of voicing her true thoughts, she told Ron what she knew he wanted to hear.

"I guess he could be."

* * *

 

**30 September 2008: 8:15am**

Standing alone in the middle of her suite in Paris, Hermione wondered why exactly she'd told Blaise she'd be okay by herself for the time being. He'd offered to stay, but she knew he needed to be back home in London working towards becoming a Solicitor. It was his dream, after all, and she needed to figure out what exactly her own dream was, or would be.

* * *

 

**18 October 2008: 11:34am**

_Interview with Adeline Baudin (Muggleborn), Secretary to the Minister of the French Ministry of Magic_

_H: Ms. Baudin, can you describe to me the incident involving your recent incarceration._

_A: (Sniffles) I can. Thank you for the tissue. You see, my fiancé...I'm sorry, my ex-fiancé, wanted to get married. We had everything planned: cake, dress, and honeymoon. The works. Then the day of the ceremony, we were both arrested. (Cries into tissues)_

_H: Can you tell me why you were arrested? What were you charged for?_

_A: (Struggles to get tears to stop) We had violated a betrothal contract that was set between my ex-fiancé and some Pureblooded witch we never even knew. The witch's family knew, but never came forward until they saw our wedding announcement in the paper._

_H: What happened to your fiancé?_

_A: He had to marry the Pureblood girl. (Sobs uncontrollably)_

* * *

 

**20 October 2008: 1:56am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #1,659_

* * *

 

**24 October 2008: 5:39am**

_Addendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #1,847_

* * *

 

**29 October 2008: 6:04pm**

_Blaise,_

_Good luck on your first Solicitor's test tomorrow! I know you are going to do well! Just think, I'll be home on Friday and we can celebrate Halloween and your passing score all weekend long! I've purchased some new lingerie just for the occasion! See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione  
_

* * *

**3 November 2008: 4:41pm**

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What exactly happened between you and Theo? He won't ever talk about it, but it must have been big because he hates Egypt but refuses to come home."

"I had an affair with Draco."

"Oh."

"I regret it every day."

* * *

 

**12 November 2008: 10:46pm**

"Did you go to Copenhagen to see Draco?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Pansy asked me the other day."

"What did she say?"

"Just that Astoria thinks you were there with him. For an entire weekend."

* * *

 

**12 November 2008: 10:51pm**

"Hermione?"

"Hmmm?"

"As much as I love when you suck me off like this, you're avoiding my question."

"Later."

* * *

 

**13 November 2008: 2:03am**

Blaise used his fingers to brush through her tangled curls, massaging her scalp from time to time. She knew she couldn't avoid his questions for long, but she didn't want this to end, whatever it was. She felt strongly for him and feared he would leave like Theo did when he found out exactly what she was capable of doing. Feigning sleep, Hermione avoided answering his inquiries, at least for tonight.

* * *

 

**19 November 2008: 7:20pm**

"When Draco was in Copenhagen, he wrote me two letters asking me to come and see him. He said we needed to talk. I ignored the first one, but the second time he wrote was right after Lily was born and I was feeling rather down about myself."

"You went and saw him, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"I think I broke him."

* * *

 

**27 November 2008: 11:40pm**

The book tumbled from Hermione's hands as the door to the flat burst open and in strode Blaise. His face was clouded with an emotion she couldn't decipher, and his hands were clenched into fists. When he spotted her sitting on the couch, he slammed the door shut and moved so he was in front of her before glaring down into her face.

"Listen, Hermione. I realize that you're probably still in love with Draco to some extent, but he can't be with you right now, and vice versa. I'm here now, and for some absurd reason my heart beats a little bit faster when I'm with you. I'm not asking for forever. Hell… I don't even know what tomorrow may bring for either of us, but I'm asking for right  _fucking_ now. What do you say? Can you give me that?"

"Take me to bed, Blaise."

* * *

 

**2 December 2008: 9:39am**

_Mum & Dad,_

_I've recently spent some time in Paris, and I was thinking it would be a great place to meet for New Year's Eve. I have someone I would like you to meet, as well. I'll send details of our hotel once I have it booked._

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

 

**25 December 2008: 10:53am**

Hermione giggled as she watched Blaise play on the floor with all the Potter and Weasley children. She'd missed spending Christmas morning with her friends so it was a nice change even if she  _was_  a bit jealous of the beautiful children in front of her. If she was never blessed with a child of her own, at least she could be a good aunt to her friends' babies at least. As Blaise ran a miniature Hogwarts Express into a tower of blocks, causing Albus to squeal in delight, Ron sat down next to her on the couch. He handed her a fresh cup of tea made just the way she liked it before playfully nudging her with his elbow.

Scowling at him for nearly making her spill the hot liquid, she took a sip before asking, "What? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's just nice to see you so happy."

She smiled in response, unable to stay angry at him for long. Sighing, she had to admit he was right. She was happy. Blaise helped her look at every day as a brand new beginning, and she cherished him for it. Was she in love with him? No, but he made her feel like she could eventually get there.

"I'm feeling better lately. I've been seeing my therapist regularly and work isn't so bad either. I think things are finally looking up for me, Ron."

"Good, because we were all really worried about you, and we don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose myself either."

* * *

 

**31 December 2008: 11:57pm**

Hermione stood bundled up in her coat, her gloved hand tangled with Blaise's as they waited for midnight. Her mother and father were to her right, taking pictures on the new digital camera she'd bought them for Christmas. She smiled at them, happy that they were enjoying themselves. When Blaise tugged her closer to his warmth, she squeezed his hand gently in thanks. Her parents adored him and that made everything seem a million times better. Truth be told, they'd never been too keen on Draco, even after she'd explained he wasn't the horrible kid she'd complained to them about while attending Hogwarts.

The Eiffel Tower was a beautiful sight, and as the minutes ticked ever closer to the New Year, Hermione slowly let go of the past twelve months. She wanted to ring in the New Year with a clear conscience and an open heart. Blaise would finish up his schooling by early March and her work towards eradicating all the Pureblood Laws was nearly finished, as well. By this time next year, Hermione hoped to be free of all the burdens that had been weighing down on her since this all began.

Turning into Blaise's waiting arms, she welcomed the kiss he placed on her lips. Around them, the crowd was beginning their countdown and they joined in, their words ghosting across each other's lips. When the New Year descended, he pulled her close and she allowed his tongue to snake into her mouth, massaging her own as they celebrated the first few minutes of 2009.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter as been edited as of 28 January 2018.


	4. 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Recommendations: “Right Now (Na Na Na)” by Akon, “Halo” by Beyonce, “Untouched” by The Veronicas, “Second Chance” by Shinedown, “She Wolf” by Shakira, “Her Diamonds” by Rob Thomas, and “Already Gone” by Kelly Clarkson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of Hermione’s four year journey. I just want to thank each and every one of you that favorited, followed, and reviewed. I hope that this story touched you somehow and that maybe you learned something about yourself. I know that I have. This story was an incredible writing journey for me. I tried out a new writing style and I opened myself up to writing different scenarios and scenes that I never even thought about writing before now. I have truly grown as a writer. I’d just like to send out a thank you to Dramione84 and torigingerfox for their continued support and inspiration on this story. Without them, I’m not sure it would have gotten done to be honest. As always, please leave a review. I do try to respond to all of you (if you allow it). Thank you and enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“ _Love is forgiving, accepting, moving on, embracing, and all encompassing._

_And if you’re not doing that for yourself, you cannot do that with anyone else._ ”  
— _Steve Maraboli  
_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

_ Teardrops and Teacups  
Part Four: 2009 _

** January 14, 2009: 6:36pm  **

“To be honest, doctor, I’m really quite happy lately. I’m in a content relationship and work is fine. I think that maybe this time, things are looking up for me.” Hermione paused, crossing one leg over the other as she sat in her therapist's office. For once, she wasn’t lying--she really did feel a lot better since deciding to let things go and embracing her relationship with Blaise. She watched as Dr. Lenard scribbled something down on her tablet before smiling at her, head tilted.

 

"That’s great, Hermione. Do you believe that you’ve moved on enough from your previous lovers to fully commit to your new love interest?”

  
The smile fell from Hermione’s face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** January 16, 2009: 10:18am **

“You know I wouldn’t do this unless I had to, Hermione. There’s no way around it though. The Sympathizers are moving back into the UK, and you know the two of you are the best we have for this job.”

“It’s fine, Harry. I’ll manage.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** January 19, 2009: 8:01am **

“Morning, Hermione. I bought you your favorite.”

“A grande vanilla latte?”

“Yeah…”

“Thank you, Draco.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** January 20, 2009: 12:23am **

As Hermione lie in her bed, Blaise fast asleep next to her, she couldn’t help but wonder what Draco was doing right now. They’d had a fairly decent day working together, and she even managed to smile every once in a while. They would be working together indefinitely on this new case, and there were just so many unanswered questions. First of all, they hadn’t really spoken since Copenhagen aside from the usual greetings and small talk required of them as coworkers. Hermione was trying her very best to get back into Kingsley’s good graces so that he wouldn’t take her Head of Department title away from her. Now, having to work so closely to Draco was only going to bring up old memories and hidden feelings. Rolling onto her side, she faced away from Blaise, a single teardrop running down her cheek, before she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** February 3, 2009: 1:40pm **

Hermione was perusing the shelves of new arrivals in Flourish and Blotts when she first heard it, the hurtful word that would unknowingly send her into another tailspin. Unsure whether or not she was truly hearing correctly, she removed her hand from the spine of the book she’d been examining and turned around. There, standing by the end of the stacks were Daphne Goyle and Astoria Malfoy. The pair was glaring heatedly at Hermione, both with their stubby little noses lifted high into the air. Deciding a hasty retreat was necessary, Hermione nodded once at the two women in greeting before turning and beginning to walk towards the door. They weren’t finished with her yet it seemed, as Daphne’s smug voice echoed behind her.

“Whore.”

Stopping suddenly, Hermione stiffened as the insult washed over her entirely, making her close her eyes and shame radiate throughout her very being. Somehow they knew—somehow they knew that she’d slept with Draco while he was married to Astoria, and now…well, now they were going to make her suffer. Opening her eyes despite the tears she felt there, Hermione squared her shoulders and resumed walking until she heard the door slam shut behind her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** February 17, 2009: 2:30pm **

Sitting in the records room, Hermione hummed quietly to herself as she did research for her and Draco’s case, and a little bit for her own project as well. There were a handful of other Ministry workers bustling about, returning or picking up files or conducting research like she was as the afternoon carried onward. She was just thinking about packing up to return upstairs to her office when the chair across from her was pulled out and Theodore Nott dropped into it roughly, a frown on his face.

“Theo.”

“Hermione.”

“Um, what can I help you with?” Nervously, she continued packing up her papers and folders, doing everything she could to avoid making eye contact with her ex-lover.

“You need to stay away from Draco. Astoria and her sister somehow found out about what you two did in Copenhagen, and they’re out for blood. I’ve just come from seeing Blaise, and I told him the same. Watch your back.”

Before she could respond, Theo stood from his chair and walked away from her, his robes swishing about him. She swallowed, fear and anxiety creeping up her spine as she wondered exactly what the two Greengrass sisters might have in store for her. Perhaps she should warn Draco, or would that be stepping over the line? Having two cunning Slytherin women coming after you was not something you wanted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** February 17, 2009: 5:16pm **

“Blaise?”

“What?”

Hermione flinched, watching as her boyfriend undressed. She didn’t say anything for a moment, attempting to come up with the right words as Blaise finished taking off his work clothes and changed into a pair of comfortable sweats and a long-sleeved shirt.

“I just—Theo told me he came to talk to you today.”

“He did.”

“Are you mad?”

“No,” he breathed, shaking his head. “I’m not mad at you. I just wonder if this thing we have going on is actually stands a chance.”

“Oh.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** February 21, 2009: 9:00pm **

Headline from the cover of _Witch Weekly_ :

_“Gryffindor Princess and her Illustrious Affair!  
Details inside on pg. 22!”_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** March 1, 2009: 7:00am **

Headline from the cover of _Witch Weekly_ :

_“Hermione Granger beds not one, but two former Slytherins!  
At the same time! More on pg. 19!”_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** March 16, 2009: 11:58pm **

“I don’t think we should go—they’re going to be there.”

“We have to go, Hermione. It would be rude not to.”

“I didn’t go last year, and neither did Harry. We could go and do something else.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I just think with what they’ve been feeding the papers, it would be better if I stay away from all the drama for a while. It’s bad enough having to face Draco every day at work knowing he’s probably read that garbage and—”

“And what, Hermione?” Blaise snapped, sitting up in the bed. “Why does it matter what Draco supposedly thinks? And do you really believe our relationship with Theo was garbage? I thought you loved the two of us? I thought you loved _me_?”

“I do, Blaise…I just don’t want the entire Wizarding world knowing my personal business!”

Blaise threw the blankets back and stood from the bed, facing away from her with his hands on his head. She let him have a moment before sliding from the bed herself and padding softly across the carpet towards him. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her head on his back, her eyes falling closed.

“We can go to the party if it means that much to you…”

“I don’t think you should cave to them. This is what they want—they want you to avoid everything and everyone. You’re stronger than that, Hermione.”

“Okay. We can go.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** March 17, 2009: 10:14pm **

Deciding to forgo the alcohol this year was probably the worst idea Hermione ever had. Having to watch her boyfriend and friends become even more intoxicated as the night wore on was starting to wear on her nerves. Who knew this party was always such a drink fest? She glared as Pansy and Ron’s snogging session ended with them falling into the Quidditch pong table, sending the little red cups and hoops everywhere. Deciding it was time to seek out Blaise and convince him to leave, she never even noticed Draco until he was pulling her into the loo.

“Draco! What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” She wrenched her arm from his grasp, attempting to step around him to get to the door. “Get out of the way!”

“Please, tell me the rumors aren’t true. Tell me you didn’t sleep with Theo _and_ Blaise at the same time.”

Gasping, Hermione tried to force her way around, but Draco’s Quidditch Seeker skills were too fast for her. He captured her arms and held her still, his fingers digging into her flesh. She continued to struggle, but he refused to let her go.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business! You’re married, Draco! In case you forgot!”

“It must be true then! You only avoid questions when you’re too afraid to answer truthfully or lie! Always the golden Gryffindor!” He stared down at her struggling form, his piercing grey eyes almost glowing with pent up emotion. She stopped struggling, realizing it was getting her nowhere. Her only hope was to talk him down.

“Draco—who _cares_ what I do in my free time? You have a wife and son. Worry about them—forget about me and whoever I’m sleeping or not sleep with. _Please!_ ”

He continued to stare at her for a quiet moment, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he breathed. She was just starting to believe he was going to let her go and forget this encounter when he did the unthinkable—he kissed her. His lips crashed down on her own and she moaned, wanting nothing more than to let go completely. Unfortunately, she knew it was wrong to want that, and so, instead of allowing the kiss to continue, she resumed her fight for freedom. She thrashed and screamed against Draco’s lips, trying to get free of his bruising kiss. Terror was starting to bubble up inside of her, her brain going into panic mode as he maneuvered her arms behind her back. She was just about to bite his tongue, which was nearly making her gag, when the bathroom door burst open.

Draco let go of her immediately, and she stumbled forward onto her knees. Through her tears, she saw Blaise and Ron in the doorway—both looking furious, but none more so than her boyfriend. Without even saying a word, he stepped forward and swung his right arm forward, his knuckles connecting with Draco’s nose with a sickening crack. She tried to stand, but she was crying so hard it was near impossible. As Draco struggled with his bloodied nose, Ron held open the door while Blaise helped her to her feet. The next few minutes were a blur, but Hermione would never forget the look of remorse reflected in Draco’s eyes as she was hurried from the bathroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** March 18, 2009: 2:34am **

“I’m so sorry, Hermione,” Blaise whispered in the dark.

Instead of answering, she continued to cry quietly into her already dampened pillow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** March 20, 2009: 7:14am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,01_ _6_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** March 30, 2009: 6:45pm **

She sat quietly, watching as everyone else smiled and mingled in celebration of Blaise passing his final Solicitor’s exam that morning. He’d finally achieved his dream, and there she was struggling to find the enthusiasm to actively participate in the festivities. Things were a bit tense between the two of them since St. Patrick’s Day, but there was nothing to be done about it. He knew Draco was the one to kiss her. He knew she tried her hardest to get free. He knew she regretted going to the party, and he regretted making her. There were some regrets in life you just had to learn to deal with.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** April 11, 2009: 9:12am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,045_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** April 15, 2009: 11:47pm **

Running her hands over her tired face, Hermione couldn’t believe she was here, out on a bloody mission. Again. Granted, Draco and the other Aurors managed to capture the Sympathizers they’d been tracking, but she couldn’t quite believe what was happening. Removing her dirty, bloody hands from her face, Hermione watched as the Leaky Cauldron burned to the ground. To her left, Harry stood talking to Tom, the owner, about what they could do once the fire was completely out. Turning away from the horrific scene, Hermione met Draco’s weary eyes before she limped away, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from this as possible.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** April 16, 2009: 4:22am **

Blaise sat on the cold tile next to her, pulling her crying, shaking body into his lap. He stroked her back soothingly as the remnants of her nightmare faded away. Sniffling, she peered up into his face.

“How can you love me when I wake up screaming his name?”

He didn’t answer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** April 21, 2009: 1:07am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,078_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** April 25, 2009: 6:39pm **

“Why didn’t you warn me that they were all going to be here,” Hermione hissed, sipping on her glass of white wine as she interrogated Ginny in the kitchen. Currently sitting in the dining room were a handful of people she would rather not have to deal with. Ginny rolled her eyes as she continued to arrange food on platters and in bowls. Frantically, Hermione glanced into the dining room, trying to see what Astoria and Draco were currently up to. With a start, she realized that Goyle and Daphne joined the congregation, leaving her to stare in abject horror. “Ginny! You know what’s been going on. Why would you invite them all here?”

“Relax, Hermione. It’s just dinner. Besides, I highly doubt they’re going to call you names or bring up your stimulating bedroom activities in front of all the children.” She gestured to the side where Lily was currently strapped into a highchair. “Stop worrying so much and help me carry these trays into the dining room.”

Not one to argue with a Weasley woman, Hermione grabbed the nearest tray and followed her friend into the snake-pit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** April 25, 2009: 7:58pm **

The dinner was a tense affair, of that Hermione could not deny. Glares and narrowed eyes were shared amongst those present and Hermione found herself nearly unable to eat. As the last of the dessert and plates were cleared away, her heart sank knowing that anything could happen now that the children were being moved to their bedrooms to play. Hermione met Draco’s eyes across the table and could have sworn he was trying to warn her somehow. If only she’d taken the hint.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** April 25, 2009: 8:26pm **

“Now just you wait one damned minute!” Hermione shouted, standing from the table. “How dare you come here and attack me!”

“See! See, Astoria! She doesn’t deny her actions! You’re nothing but a _whore_! Who in their right mind sleeps with a married man!?” Daphne shook her head furiously, her left hand gripping her sisters on the tabletop as if trying to comfort her. “And _you_ ,” she continued, turning her attentions to Draco. “How could you do that to Astoria? She’s been nothing but faithful and loving, even providing you with a male heir.”

Before Draco had a chance to defend himself, Harry stepped in, breaking his silence. “That’s _enough_! I refuse to allow you to stay in my home any longer if you plan on continuing to attack my friends. You need to leave. Now!” He gestured towards the front room where the door was all the while glaring daggers at Astoria and her husband.

With a huff, Daphne stood and stormed from the room. Goyle followed behind her, waving goodbye to them as he went. As soon as the remaining party heard the door slam, Hermione burst into tears, Astoria averted her eyes, and Draco covered his face with his hands. Blaise disappeared.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** April 25, 2009: 10:10pm **

“Blaise is gone. He’s not anywhere in the house.”

“Do you think he went back to the flat?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to go home with you?”

“That’s okay, Ron. I’ll manage.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** April 26, 2009: 12:44pm **

The rain poured down outside the living room window. Hermione stood watching as passerby on the street below hurried to get wherever it was they needed to be. Blaise still hadn’t come home, and she suspected he never would again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** May 1, 2009: 5:34pm **

When Hermione came through the fireplace in her flat, she immediately knew something was wrong. Setting her briefcase by the door, she kicked off her heels and hung up her robes before venturing down the hall towards the bedroom. Pushing the door open, she found what was wrong. Blaise was sitting on the edge of the bed, face in his hands and two suitcases by his feet.

“You’re leaving.”

He looked up from his hands, tear stains on his face. She watched as he shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. Swallowing, his throat bobbed with the force it took to hold back his tears. She waited for him to answer, unsure whether or not he could. Finally, he met her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Hermione. I can’t do this anymore. I love you, but I can’t—I can’t continue coming in second to memories and what ifs.”

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak as he picked up his luggage and moved towards her. Her eyes fell closed as he placed a gentle kiss to her temple and then left the room. She waited until she heard the floo go off before she fell to her knees, arms wrapped around her midsection as she finally let the tears fall. Why was everyone always leaving her?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** May 2, 2009: 6:00pm **

“No.”

“Yeah, come on, Harry. Look at her. She can’t go to the Hogwarts benefit in this state.”

“Gee thanks, Ron,” Hermione mumbled into her knees. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, legs pulled up to her chest and her face hidden. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, holding herself in place because at the moment, she felt like she was falling apart at the seams.

“I wasn’t trying to make a jab at you, but you do look quite awful.”

“I know…I’m just a bit emotional right now. Sorry.”

“No worries.” Ron turned towards Harry, his face grim. “You can’t really force her to go to this thing.”

“Kingsley will be furious if she misses another event. Her job is on the line.”

“I’ll go.”

“What?”

“What? Really?”

“I’ll go.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** May 2, 2009: 7:49pm **

Sipping her champagne, Hermione moved around the edge of the Great Hall, observing those enjoying the Hogwarts Memorial Benefit dinner. Even eleven years after the Battle of Hogwarts and there was still so much rebuilding being done. She, Harry, and Ron were on the original committee for planning the event, but once it took off in 2000, it was entrusted to its own special team. Now they were just expected to attend the event each and every year, donate a small amount, and share in the mourning that so many of the attendees fought with on a daily basis. Like Ron and his family; even after all this time, George and Molly were unable to come to the event.

Setting her empty glass on a table, and watching it disappear, Hermione was surprised to find that Draco and Astoria were not present tonight. Normally they would be there—at least that’s what the papers always printed. She hadn’t actually been to the event since she’d dated Draco, but her friends kept her informed of what went on. She smiled as Neville and his girlfriend, Hannah, walked by, waving to her briefly as they made their way to the front of the room where McGonagall was preparing to speak. 

She only had to hold it together for another hour or so, and then she could leave. She had plans to make, after all. It was time to take another trip abroad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** May 11, 2009: 8:00am **

“Ms. Granger, what do I owe the pleasure of such an early morning visit?” Kingsley was seated behind his desk, and wore an expression that showed he was fairly certain what her presence foretold.

“Sir, I’m here to request some time researching abroad in Spain.” She sat patiently, eyes in her lap as she awaited his response. She was fairly certain he would deny the request and immediately strip her of her Head title. After all, she really hadn’t been the best or most present worker for quite some time, but when she was here, she worked hard, solved cases, and made sure everything was in order.

“While I do wish you would stay here, I understand you have research that you’re trying to finish.” Hermione’s eyes shot up to stare at the Minister, surprise evident on her round face. He sighed and then gave her a sad sort of smile. “Take the time you need. I’ll put Mr. Malfoy in charge for the time being.”

“Thank you, Minister. Thank you so very much.”

“You’re welcome, Ms. Granger.” As she began to get up from her seat, he stopped her, asking a question. “How much longer do you think this project of yours is going to take?”

“It will be completed before the holidays. Of that I am certain.”

“Very well. Safe travels.”

“Thank you, sir.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** May 15, 2009: 2:27pm **

_Ron,_

_I’ve made it to Madrid safely. It really is just as lovely as you and Pansy described. I’m looking forward to getting to know the locals and exploring the city. I’ve got a meeting with the Minister of the Spanish Ministry of Magic on Monday morning. I’ll let you and Harry know how it goes._

_Much love,_

_Hermione_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** May 26, 2009: 11:10am **

_Interview with Lorena Salinas (Pureblood), Mail Clerk at the Spanish Ministry of Magic_

_H: Mrs. Salinas—  
L: Please, call me Lorena. Salinas is my married name…and I would prefer not to be called it more than absolutely necessary.  
H: Of course, I am sorry.  
L: Do not worry. We are here speaking casually. Please, go ahead with your question. I apologize for interrupting.  
H: Oh, thank you. Lorena, can you tell me how you came to be married to your husband?  
L: We were betrothed by legal contract. My _ father _decided to tell me the day of my twenty-first birthday. Pft! Betrothed to Carlos Salinas of all people!  
H: Could you explain the details of your particular betrothal contract?   
L: Si! From the start of my twenty-first year I had until I turned twenty-six to wed Carlos. If we did not marry in that timeframe, then the both of us would be imprisoned.   
H: May I ask what age you were when you married?  
L: It was the day before my twenty-sixth birthday. I really dragged things out for Carlos. I made him sweat, as they say.   
H: Why twenty-six?   
L: Twenty-five is the age at which Pureblood witches and wizards are expected to settle down and begin procreating to carry on the family line. The audacity of it all! I wasn’t planning on having children until I was at _ least _thirty! Now I have three girls and a boy. If only the boy had come first, then maybe I’d have gotten away with only having a single child. Carlos and his insufferable family insisted we keep trying until a boy was born to carry on the family name. I apologize…I’ve gone off a bit._  
H: It’s really alright, Lorena. Is there anything else you would like to add before we leave?  
L: Si…I am curious. Do you really think you can eliminate the Pureblood Laws? Do you think I’ll be able to finally divorce Carlos and live my life freely again?  
H: I’m going to do my very best, Lorena. You are not the only one who’s been burned by a betrothal contract.   
L: You let me know if you need any more information. I promise to help you see this through to the end.   
H: Thank you, Lorena.  
L: No, Ms. Granger. Thank you.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** May 30, 2009: 3:00am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,185_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** May 31, 2009: 4:32pm **

_Hermione,_

_Harry and I would like to come and visit you in Madrid, if you don’t mind. I won’t lie to you…we want to check and make sure that you’re doing alright. We haven’t heard from you too much, and I think it’s time Harry was made aware of everything that’s happened these past few years. I know you’ve told him bits and pieces, but he’s your other best friend. He deserves to know too._

_Let me know when a good time to visit is!  
Ron_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** June 5, 2009: 1:06am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,210_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** June 5, 2009: 3:43am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,219_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** June 5, 2009: 6:14am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,231_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** June 13, 2009: 8:29pm **

“This is delicious! Nice call, Ron.” Harry dug into his tapas, a smile on his face. His current dish was a piece of fried cod with a handful of fried potatoes underneath.

“Don’t thank me—thank Pansy when we get back. She’s the one who suggested this place the last time I was here. Casa Alberto, she said. They have the best beer and food.” Ron too was shoveling food into his mouth as fast as humanly possible.

Hermione shook her head at her two best friends. No matter what turmoil she endured in life, she knew that no matter what, she would always have Harry and Ron by her side. Already, she was feeling her spirits lifted from spending the past twenty four hours with them. She knew the time was coming when she’d have to explain everything to Harry, but for now, she was just going to enjoy their company as they continued to eat, drink, and be merry.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** June 13, 2009: 11:57pm **

“Okay, Harry. Are you ready to hear about the secret project I’ve been working on?”

“Secret project? This is the one you’ve been researching for the past three and a half years? Sure, what is it?”

“I’m going to petition the Wizengamot to eradicate all the remaining Blood Purity laws.” She watched as Harry took in her statement, blinking a few times behind his black frames.

With a sigh, he slumped in his chair, taking off those frames to pinch the bridge of his nose. He turned to Ron when he’d returned his glasses to their rightful place.

“You knew about this?”

“Yes. I’ve been helping her all this time.”

“Damn it, you two. Why would you keep this from me?”

“I was afraid you’d make me stop.”

“Are you doing this for him, so he’ll be with you?”

“Not anymore. I was…, but now I’m doing it for myself. I need closure, Harry. I need peace. I need to be able to wake up in the morning and know that I did everything in my power to change the Wizarding world for the better. No one should have to suffer like I have.”

“Can I see you research?”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** June 14, 2009: 12:22am **

“You’ve written two-thousand, three hundred and fourteen addendums since early 2006?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** June 14, 2009: 10:42am **

The trio sat quietly eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant, tired from being up nearly half the night discussing what Hermione’s next move should be regarding her plans. Harry insisted she return to London where they could keep a better eye on her, but she’d refused. She was so close, so very close to being finished that there was no way she was throwing in the towel now. Her two friends would be returning to London later that afternoon, but she would remain behind. Ron asked her to keep in touch more than a mere letter ever couple of week, and she promised she’d write more often. She tried to ignore the worried glances Harry kept throwing at her, but she couldn’t help but wonder if she was doing the right thing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** June 17, 2009: 5:49pm **

_Mum and Dad,_

_I’m still in Madrid. Have you gotten the postcards I sent? Harry and Ron came for a visit, and we had a long talk about everything. I finally opened up to Harry about what I’ve been going through. You were right—I should have done that ages ago. Good luck with your knee surgery next week, dad. Make sure to rest and let yourself heal properly before going back to work. You know mum is fully capable of running the practice on her own for a few weeks. I’m starting to look into places for us to visit at New Year’s. I’ll let you know when I find something good!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** July 8, 2009: 1:16am **

Staring at herself in the mirror of her bathroom, Hermione couldn’t believe she was about to do this. Hermione Jean Granger was about to have a one night stand with some random Muggle. Grabbing her wand off the sink, she cast a protection spell before hiding it in her toiletry bag. She then fluffed her curls one last time before turning towards the door and taking a deep breath. A second later, she opened the door and exited into the hotel bedroom.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** July 8, 2009: 7:03am **

Rolling over, Hermione observed the sleeping man still in her bed. He was sleeping on his stomach, his face smushed into the white pillow. She’d hoped he’d be gone by the time she woke up, but that would entail her actually falling asleep. She never did. After two rounds of lackluster sex, what’s his face fell right to sleep leaving her to toss and turn. Wanting nothing more than for him to leave, she poked him in the shoulder. Stirring, one eyelid lifted revealing blue irises that weren’t quite the color she was used to. As he continued to wake, he lifted his head, shaking not quite blonde enough hair out of a sleep rumbled face. Oh yes. Hermione very much needed him to leave.  

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** July 17, 2009: 5:25am **

Unsent letter to DM:

_I don’t know what I’ve been thinking…finding men at random pubs that resemble you. At first I didn’t realize what was happening, but the more it happened, the more I realized what I was doing. None of them are you. None of them will ever be you. What have you done to me? It’s like I can’t get you out of my mind…out of my body…out of my soul. It’s like we’re connected more deeply than I ever imagined. I don’t know how I’ll ever be free of you—of this intense love I feel for you. I think I need to come home. Madrid is starting to fester, and it’s such a beautiful place, I don’t want it tarnished with my memories of you._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** July 18, 2009: 7:32pm **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,333_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** July 19, 2009: 4:40am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,469_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** July 28, 2009: 9:00am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,501_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** July 31, 2009: 5:45pm **

“You’re kidding, right?” Ginny exclaimed as she pulled a pot roast from the oven. “You, Hermione Granger, had multiple one night stands while in Madrid?”

“Shhhhhh!” Hermione glanced around frantically, hoping neither Harry nor Ron had heard Ginny’s outburst. “Do you want the whole house to hear? And, yes…in fact. I did.”

“Well, that certainly is the shock of the century.” Ginny carried the pot roast into the dining room, with Hermione following close behind with a giant bowl of mashed potatoes. They were still slightly chunky of course, because Hermione was bloody awful at cooking.

“I don’t see why—I’m perfectly capable of doing things that are slightly out of the ordinary.”

“You are, but I think _that_ is a bit more than slightly out of the ordinary when it comes to you.”

As they finished putting the rest of the meal on the table and everyone else started to filter in for Harry’s birthday dinner, Hermione couldn’t help contemplating if maybe her friend was right. Perhaps she was doing things that were destructive and not good for her. Her therapist sure seemed to think so. Dr. Lenard was always chattering on about her stopping work on the addendums and random trips abroad. If she could just make it to the holidays, everything would be fine. She’d be free of this burden once and for all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** July 31, 2009: 9:46pm **

After a fairly calm evening for once, Hermione was just preparing to leave out the back, kitchen door when Draco slipped into the room. Her eyes went wide as he stepped up to her, afraid he’d try kissing her again like on St. Patrick’s Day. This time was different—he looked shaky and nervous which was entirely out of character for him. Before she could ask what was wrong, he grabbed her hand and placed something in the center. Instinctively, she closed her palm around the crumpled piece of paper. He was gone a second later, leaving her to wonder what just happened. She decided it would be best to wait until she got home to read whatever Draco wrote, so she shoved the note into her jean pocket and disappeared into the night.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** July 31, 2009: 9:55pm **

_Hermione,_

_I need to ask something quite personal of you. I’d rather not write it here or discuss it out in the open. Can you meet me in the courtroom first thing Monday morning?_

_DM_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** August 3, 2009: 7:40am **

Pacing, Hermione waited for Draco to arrive. The courtrooms would remain empty until quarter to nine, but she suspected they would be long gone before then. Checking her watch for the millionth time, she jumped and let out a little yelp as the door finally opened and in strode Draco. He wasted no time securing the door and making his way over to her where she stood in the middle of the room.

“What is it, Draco? Why have you asked me here? Is everything alright?”

He waved off her questions, his movements frantic as he glanced around as if suspecting someone might be lurking in the shadows. Hermione already checked, and the coast was clear, as they say. The silence wore on and she was starting to get angry. They did have work to be getting to after all, and it was her first day back. Kingsley would surely be looking for her.

“I—I have something important to ask of you.”

“I gathered as much.”

“Here,” he stammered, digging in his robe pocket before thrusting something towards her. She took it with a bit of apprehension, surprised to feel the leathery material in her hand. Taking her eyes from his pale face, she glanced downwards and balked. He’d given her a sex mask, and not just any normal one—this one would cover her face entirely. It only allowed a small hole for her mouth, and a slit for her nose so she could breathe. Flabbergasted, she made to hand the garment back, but he held up his hands. “Hear me out.”

“What!?” She shrieked, shaking her head and backing away. “We’ve been through this, Draco. We can’t have an affair. Twice was more than enough. I can’t live with myself if we do it for a third time.” She threw the mask at his chest, where he caught it, before turning to leave. Tears were burning in her eyes, and she just wanted to hide in her office for the rest of the day.

“Hermione—wait.”

Hating herself, she stopped.

“It’s the only way you and I can be together right now.”

Turning, she narrowed her eyes at him. “What the hell are you talking about? You’re not making sense?”

“I’ve told Astoria about the kinds of things I enjoy in bed.”

Hermione felt her stomach churn at the thought of him and Astoria discussing their sex life. It made her skin crawl and her heart ache. She knew the kind of sex Draco preferred, of course. She knew because she preferred it that way too. Rough. Hard. Raunchy. Dirty. Toys. Whips. Clamps. _Masks_. The kind of sex where you needed a safe word just in case things went a little too far. The kind of sex that left you bruised and sated in an utterly different kind of way, both physically and mentally. The kind of sex she’d only ever been able to find with Draco. Biting her lip, Hermione tried to control her frantically beating heart as she gestured for him to continue.

“She was appalled at first…but she realizes that our relationship is missing something. After some persuading, she agreed to allow me to try a few different activities with her. She’s too timid though, so she asked me what would help make her better.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I asked her if I could bring in someone—someone who could show her how to be a submissive.”

“No…”

“Please, Hermione. Wear the mask. She won’t even know it’s you. She never has to know. We can be together. She’ll let you be with us if it means we stay together. She’s desperate.”

“I’m desperate too, Draco!” She screamed, throwing her hands into the air and turning around to head towards the door. “I’m so desperate to be with you that it _tears my heart into pieces_ to tell you no right now!” Frantically, she tried opening the door, but he’d sealed it shut with a spell. A strong one, and she was too upset to dig out her wand from the inside of her robes. Tugging at the handle, tears rolled freely down her face as she sobbed.

Then, he was there. His body coming up behind her and gently turning her around so he could wrap her in a hug. She continued crying into his chest, her teardrops staining his expensive robe. As he began mumbling soothing words into her hair, she grew angrier until she tried forcing him away. Instead of allowing her to do so, he used his body to slam her into the door, his hips grinding into her own and making her falter. He knew just what to do to throw her off balance, and so did she. With the distraction his abrupt forcefulness provided, he asked her again.

“Please, wear the mask.”

Her body was willing. Merlin, was it willing. Even now, she felt the pooling of arousal in her abdomen and her knickers becoming damp. Her mind was another hurdle entirely. Her mind was telling her to say no. and then there was her heart. As she tried to calm her tears and her breathing, she looked up into his blue eyes, noticing how dark and sensual they were. Smirking, he ground his hips into her again, making her gasp. The smirk grew wider.

“When?”

 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** August 15, 2009: 10:15pm **

_Breathe, Hermione. Just_ fucking _breathe._

She could hear Draco talking in a soothing voice to Astoria right behind the door. Currently, she was standing in Astoria’s immense walk-in closet where Draco had stowed her earlier. At the time she’d felt a bit smug at the fact that Astoria and Draco no longer shared a bedchamber, but then she remembered her place, and the smugness fell right away. Now, as she stood wearing nothing but a pair of lacy black knickers and mask, Hermione felt nothing but nervous jitters. She should just leave. Right now. Just get the hell out of here before all hell could break loose because there was no way this was going to end well.

The door opened then, and she felt Draco’s hand grab for her own. The mask she wore had no holes for her eyes, so she was forced to rely on her other senses. Normally, that would be exciting, but in this case, it made her anxious. She could only pray to Merlin, God, and whoever _else_ was out there watching over the universe that Astoria didn’t recognize her and that this evening went according to plan. If things took a turn for the worst, well…all bets were off then. She could only imagine what kind of hell would break loose.

Draco stopped her with a gentle touch to her lower back, his fingers ghosting over her skin and sending shivers up her spine. She waited patiently for his next orders, and whatever Astoria would say to having a half-naked, masked woman standing in front of her. A woman her husband was clearly comfortable enough with to handle with the utmost care as he asked her quietly if she was okay. She responded with a simple nod, the both of them having decided she would not speak in case his wife recognized her voice.

“Who is she?” The inevitable question was asked sending Hermione on high alert. She felt Draco step behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and squeezing slightly to relax her before he answered.

“A willing participant and volunteer. That’s all you need to know. She’s here to demonstrate what it looks like to be a submissive and allow you to learn how to serve your Dom.” Hermione inhaled sharply when she felt him press his arousal into her lower back. He was fully in control of the situation, and wanted her to know. He continued explaining the rules. “She will not speak. She will not take off her mask. Her identity will remain anonymous. Do you understand?”

“I don’t see why she has to wear that thing. How can she breathe?”

Draco’s right hand left her shoulder to grasp at her chin, his fingers digging into her jaw as he tilted her head backwards so that it rested on his shoulder. Hermione had to rise onto her tiptoes, her chest thrust forward, so that she could reach, but she was not uncomfortable. He was giving her what she wanted…what she needed.

“There are slits for her nostrils so she can breathe. Her mouth is also free for breathing and _other_ activities.” She knew he was smirking—she could hear it in his voice and feel it as his words settled over her skin. As he released her chin and she slid forward back onto her feet fully, her bum rubbed deliciously over his cock which was still unfortunately covered by his silk boxers. She bit her tongue to refrain from moaning aloud. A good submissive knew when she was allowed her pleasure. It was not yet her time, even if he was teasing her relentlessly. “She will be fine.”

“Well…alright. Now what do we do?”

Hermione pursed her lips, knowing it was time to put on their show. Feeling pressure on her left shoulder, she dropped to her knees assuming her usual kneeling position in front of Draco. It’d been quite some time since they played like this, but her body was ready. She dropped her head forward, submitting herself to him completely. Allowing her senses to come alive, she breathed steadily through her nose, listening carefully as Draco shuffled around her kneeling form to stand closer to the bed.

“Do you remember what we discussed earlier, Astoria? The rules I explained.”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Hermione heard him sit on the edge of the bed, and then Astoria as she scooted closer to his familiar presence. Hermione’s heart pounded, the sound echoing in her ears as she awaited his first command. “Our safe word is ‘Troll’. Come here, my pet. It’s time to play.”

Hermione smiled sinfully, crawling forward on her hands and knees.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** August 16, 2009: 12:29am **

Hermione struggled to keep her composure while Draco thrust into her from behind as she kneeled on the bed. Her wrists were bound with ribbons as she attempted to pleasure Astoria, kissing and nipping at the woman’s breasts. Draco had to hold her steady by her hips to keep her from falling over. True to his word, Draco hadn’t penetrated Astoria once that night, instead choosing to use his fingers, tongue, and various toys. Hermione was aware that she was probably getting the better end of the deal, relishing the way he varied tempo as he moved in and out of her dripping core. Astoria moaned when Hermione bit down harder than intended. There would be a mark there tomorrow, but there was nothing to be done about it now.

As she fell apart, orgasming yet again that night, Hermione did everything in her power not to call out his name, or give away her identity in any way. Draco followed after her, shooting his seed deep within her as he thrust forward and ground himself against her bottom. Completely spent, she trembled, unable to continue her task to pleasure Astoria any longer. Before withdrawing from her, Draco untied her wrists, allowing her free use of her hands once again. Panting, she brought them around, her shoulders aching from being bound so long. She gently nudged Astoria so she would lie down on her back before spreading the woman’s legs and crawling between them. It was her first experience with a woman, but by the way Astoria screamed earlier when Draco was tending to her, she knew that the woman enjoyed what she was about to try.

Still panting slightly, Hermione used her hands to massage Astoria’s thighs, spreading them further apart so she could settle comfortable between them, her face just inches from her mound. Tentatively, she let her tongue flick out, sliding it through Astoria’s slick folds. The taste wasn’t unpleasant, so she tried again with a little more pressure. She heard Draco’s sharp intake of breath at the same time Astoria cried out, obviously enjoying her ministrations. Feeling more confident, Hermione decided to add two fingers to the mix, sliding them in and out of her passage. Trying to remember what Draco did in this situation, she pumped her fingers in and out as she lapped and massaged on and around Astoria’s clit.

Seemingly spurred on by her activities, Draco slid up behind her, cupping her breasts and massaging. The sensations made arousal burn in her belly, a moan escaping her mouth. The vibrations must have affected Astoria more than she thought, because the next instant she was crying out and Hermione found her fingers and tongue coated in her wetness. As soon as her cries calmed, Draco’s hand threaded through Hermione’s hair, pulling her body backwards and into his lap. Even though he’d only came mere minutes ago, she could already feel him hardening again underneath her. Feeling adventurous, she ground her hips down, causing him to groan in response and tug at her hair as a consequence.

“You naughty minx,” he rasped, his voice gravelly from the past few hours of sex. She moaned in reply, her scalp prickling from the pressure he was applying. Merlin, she loved it when he was rough. She always would. “That was probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do,” he growled before pulling her forward and plunging his tongue into her mouth. He released her hair, much to her disappointment, as he explored every crevice of her mouth with his tongue, licking and tasting his wife, and possibly still some of himself as well. It was sexy, wasn’t it? Hermione was so turned on she’d missed the implications of his words, and as he readjusted them so his cock slid back into her aching core once more, she was lost.

Riding him, she threw her head back, her hair cascading down her back as she simply enjoyed the sensations Draco was eliciting in her body. His hands cupped and squeezed her breasts, pinching her sore nipples and making her whimper under his touch. She wouldn’t last long; in fact, she could already feel herself barreling towards that edge. With one hand sliding down her sweat-slick skin to rub frantically at her swollen nub, Draco mumbled incoherently in her ear, spurring her on.

“Yes, my pet. My love. Yes. You’re so close. Let go. Let me see you come undone for me.”

Feeling her walls starting to clench, she prepared for an Earth shattering orgasm, her stomach going taut as she bounced on his rigid cock. She was nearly there. Nearly _there_ when it happened. With a jolt, Hermione was sent flying over the edge of the bed, her body landing on the carpet hard enough to knock the breath out of her. She was so disoriented from her arousal and the tumble that she could barely hear what Astoria was screaming over the ringing in her ears. She must have hit her head too because there was an aching forming in her skull.

“Astoria! Calm down! Stop!” There was a crash as something was thrown across the room. Hermione cringed, recognizing the sound of broken glass. She tried to scramble to her feet, but with her eyesight blocked by the mask, she managed to smack right into the dresser, causing her to yell out in pain. This drew Draco’s attention and she heard him come running over to her, his hands grabbing hold of her to help her stand. “What are you doing? What happened? You have to talk to me, Astoria! Damn it! Look what you’ve done! She’s bleeding.”

Was she? Hermione couldn’t tell. She was covered in so many fluids—lubricant, wax, oils, and both her partner’s emissions. The ringing in her ears was quieting just enough so she could now hear Astoria’s frantic sobbing. Draco was wiping at her temple, and suddenly, she realized that her mask was gone. Her eyes shot open, the dim light of the room making her sensitive eyes burn after being in the dark for so long. She scrambled, trying to cover her face but it was too late—Astoria was looking at her in horror, but that quickly changed to anger.

“I knew it! I fucking knew it was her! The moment you said, ‘my love’. How dare you bring her into this house! How dare you make me have sexual relations with her?!” Astoria made to run at her, but Draco pushed her behind his large body, shielding her from his wife.

“Astoria, stop. You really must listen.” With a start, Hermione realized Draco was crying, his body convulsing as he tried to keep in control of the situation. She was too stunned to do anything but stare as he tried to talk his wife down. “I chose her to help us. She was here to help us. She knew what she was getting into. Stop. You’re going to hurt her even more. _Please_. I’ll make her leave. I’ll end it. It’ll be over.”

_I’ll make her leave. I’ll end it. It’ll be over._

Those words resonated in her bleeding, aching head, and it was as if the world shifted. Her legs gave out underneath of her as the realization of the entire situation hit her like the Hogwarts Express. She hit the floor for a second time that night, her knees connecting so hard with it she knew they’d be bruised. All feeling left her body, leaving her numb. Draco’s face appeared in front of her, and he was speaking, but she had no idea what he was saying.

_I’ll make her leave. I’ll end it. It’ll be over._

Her hand came up to cover her mouth, tears pouring from her eyes. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. It was over. He was ending it. He was making her leave. Their plan had failed. They were broken. _She_ was broken. When she opened her eyes again, Astoria was gone, the bedroom door having slammed. What were they thinking? Why didn’t they realize their connection was too strong? Their love would always bleed through. They would forever be pulled towards one another until one of them left for good, or died, whichever came first. Draco dropped to kneel next to her, a robe coming to rest on her shoulders. She chanced a glance at his face to find him crying still. Reaching out she trailed her fingertips through his teardrops, wanting to say something, _anything_ , but knowing there was nothing left to say.

He tried anyway.

“I’m sorry.”

In response, she broke down, her body caving in on itself as his arms wrapped around her sob wracked form. They sat there on the floor, rocking back and forth together, their heartache breaking them apart entirely until, eventually, Hermione lost consciousness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** August 16, 2009: 8:12am **

She woke up slowly, her eyes blurry from all the crying she’d done the night before. Sitting up, she was astonished to find that she was in her own bed. Glancing down, someone had put her into a fresh pair of knickers and one of Ron’s old Quidditch t-shirts. She was also surprisingly clean. Someone had given her a shower she determined, running a hand through her curls, the thick part underneath still slightly damp.

With a sigh, Hermione turned and tried to discover a clue as to what happened after she’d cried herself to sleep in Draco’s arms. Her eyes widened at the small bottle of pain potion and glass of water on her bedside table. Sliding towards the edge of the bed, she grabbed for the potion, her head still aching terribly. That’s when she remembered hitting it off the dresser. Her hand went up to her temple, but there was no wound. Someone healed her! As she wrapped her hand around the potion, she found a little note attached. Tugging it free she read:

_Hermione,_

_Take the potion and drink the water. Once you’ve done that, give me a call. I have my mobile on. Don’t do anything rash. I promise I’ll explain everything once you call._

_Ron_

Frowning, Hermione let the note fall onto the bed before pulling out the stopper and downing the potion in one go. Gagging at the disgusting taste, she drank down the water as well before slumping back into her mess of pillows. Sighing, she threw out her arm, grabbing for her mobile. As she shuffled deeper into the pillow and blankets, she searched out Ron’s number and hit send, the phone ringing against her ear.

“Hermione?” His answer was a frantic question, and she suddenly felt bad for worrying her friend.

“Ron. Yes. It’s me.”

“I’ll be there in a minute. Stay where you are. Okay?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** August 16, 2009: 8:26am **

“Draco called me in a right panic. He said something bad happened and that you were bleeding uncontrollably from your head. Never— _never_ in my wildest dreams did I expect what I found, Hermione. You unconscious and in some flimsy robe on Astoria Malfoy’s bedroom floor. The room full of sex toys and reeking of the act itself. Blood everywhere. Pansy said you were lucky we got to you when we did.”

“Pansy was there?”

“Who do you think healed your head?”

“Ron, I’m so embarrassed. I don’t know what to say.”

“You! You’re embarrassed?! Merlin…”

“We had a plan—”

“Fuck! What kind of bloody plan involves you having sex with Draco _and_ Astoria fucking Greengrass-Malfoy at the same _fucking_ time?”

She said nothing.

“Pansy, bless that woman’s soul, talked Astoria out of blowing the entire thing up by going to the papers. Come on…how would she explain her involvement without making it seem like her and Draco were a bunch of hedonists.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a hedonist, Ron.”

“I—fine. If you want to live that way, then fine, but you can’t be doing this with Draco. It has to end with him.”

“I know! I know it does!”

“Everything, Hermione. Everything with him has to end.”

“I know,” she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** August 23, 2009: 7:44pm **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,896_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** August 24, 2009: 6:14am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,923_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** August 25, 2009: 3:07pm **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,959_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** August 30, 2009: 10:23pm **

_Hermione,_

_Where the bloody hell are you? I thought you said you weren’t going to do this again? Just up and disappeared. No note. No text or call. Nothing. Do you even have your mobile with you? Harry is losing his shit here. I told him everything. He knows. He knows about what happened at Malfoy Manor. You need to come back. You need to come back before we all come looking for you. We’re worried about you. We love you. Please. Please, come back._

_Ron_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 1, 2009: 12:00pm **

_Hermione,_

_We still have no idea where you’ve gone off to. I hope that you come back soon. Tonight is the Ministry’s September First Gala. Will you be back for that? What do I tell Kingsley? Draco and I have been covering for you, but how much longer is this going to go on? We need you here. There are more Sympathizers trying to start riots and we need you. We need you back for other reasons too, Hermione. We miss you. The kids miss you. Ron misses you. I miss you._

_Come home. Please._

_Harry_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 8, 2009: 2:33pm **

_Aunt Hermione,_

_DaDDy said if i wote you a letter you wuld come home. i misses you._

_loves_

_JaMes_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 10, 2009: 5:03pm **

_Hermione,_

_I am still quite uncertain why I am even bothering to write to you considering everything you have put me through these past few years, but Pansy insists. Wherever you may be, you need to return home. The MLE is extremely incompetent without you. My husband, although a skilled official, is floundering without your help. You see, my sister, her husband, and their two children have been abducted by the Sympathizers. As much as it pains me to ask, can you pull yourself together enough to come home and help us with this dilemma? After a long talk with my therapist and Draco, we’ve decided to put what happened in the past._

_Astoria Malfoy_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 11, 2009: 4:57am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #2,997_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 12, 2009: 3:00am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #3,015_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 13, 2009: 5:14am **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #3,029_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 13, 2009: 4:10pm **

_A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #3,050_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 18, 2009: 1:54pm **

_Hermione,_

_Have you contacted your friends? They called us a few times. Your father and I send birthday wishes, although I suspect this may arrive earlier than your actual birthday. We miss and love you. Take care of yourself!_

_Love_

_Mum & Dad_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 19, 2009: 11:41pm **

She heard the floo but didn’t bother moving from her spot on the bed. Not like she could even if she wanted to. Her body felt so, so heavy, and her eyelids didn’t want to stay open anymore. If she just closed them, then it could just be over, right? She had no more tears left to cry. Her hands were cramped from all the addendums she’d written, fingers stained with ink. She could hear someone moving around in the front room, presumably looking for her. Vaguely she recalled leaving her suitcase by the door, unable to carry it any longer. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she tried to call out, but the attempt was feeble. She was just so _tired._ The noise paused, and then there were frantic footsteps and someone calling out her name. She had no idea who’d come for her, but it didn’t matter. She let her body succumb to the darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 20, 2009: 2:00am **

“Exhaustion and malnourishment, mostly. There’s one other possibility I’d like to discuss.”

“What would that be?”

“Depression.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 20, 2009: 8:32am **

“Hermione? It’s me. It’s Ron. I don’t know if you can hear me or not, but you’re at St. Mungo’s. I found you at the flat. I thought you were dead. Pansy helped me bring you in. I hope you don’t mind. Your Healer is taking good care of you. He said that your vitals are already improving and that if that keeps up, you can go home by the end of the week. Now, if you could just open your eyes and tell me that you’re going to be okay…that—I need you to do that.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 20, 2009: 10:14pm **

Trying to wet her dry lips was nearly impossible. She was so thirsty from the numerous potions they’d given her to bring her back from the brink of death. Peeling her heavy eyelids open, she was surprised to find her room dark, the door closed and the shades drawn. It must be late, she decided. Turning on her side, she cringed as her body screamed at her in pain. An entire month of not properly taking care of yourself will do that. Knowing she didn’t have the strength to sit up, she reached out to grab the glass of water on the table by her bed, her fingers just barely able to touch it. She nudged at it until she was able to get her hand around it, bringing it to her lips and taking a long pull of the cool liquid. When her thirst was sated, and the cup empty, and curled into herself and decided she’d just close her eyes for minute before calling for the Healer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 22, 2009: 9:49am **

“Ms. Granger, I’d like to talk with you about a treatment program.”

“For my…depression.”

“Yes. I feel with proper treatment, therapy, and a change of lifestyle, you will be feeling much more yourself in no time. Depression is quite manageable these days.”

“What do I need to do?”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 22, 2009: 6:20pm **

“Hermione?”

She turned away from the window, to see who was in the doorway. A smile formed on her chapped lips when she saw Harry and his son, James, standing there.

“Hey, you two.”

She struggled to sit up in the bed, her body still sore and tired. Harry pushed his son into the room playfully, the boy running forward and jumping onto the edge of the bed, but far enough away so he wouldn’t hurt her. Harry must have warned him to be careful.

“Herminnie!”

“Hello, James. I’ve missed you. Wow, you’ve gotten so tall.”

“Yes! Daddy and mummy bought me my very first broom! I get to ride it this weekend when we go to gramma and grampa’s!”

Harry smiled at her from where he sat next to her hospital bed. She met his gaze and knew why he’d brought James along today. It was so she could see she had a reason to live. She was this little boy’s Godmother, aunt, and she had to be there for him.

“That sounds really exciting, James.”

“You should come too. I’ll share my broom with you.”

“That’s so nice of you to offer, but I actually am afraid of flying. I’d like to watch you though.”

“Okay!”

Hermione opened her arms, and James scurried into the embrace. As she held the boy, she met Harry’s eyes over his son’s head and was unsurprised to see tears reflected there. “Thank you,” she mouthed. He merely nodded, turning away to swipe under his glasses as teardrops ran down his cheeks.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 27, 2009: 3:52am **

She couldn’t sleep.

Staring at the ceiling in her bedroom at the flat, she just couldn’t sleep. Her mind kept replaying that night over in her head. And St. Patrick’s Day. And Copenhagen. And her birthday two years ago…

She was driving herself mad from it all. She needed to get some sleep because tomorrow she’d be back at the Ministry trying to track down Draco’s wife’s family. What a turn of events?

Turning onto her stomach, she pulled her pillow over her head to try and hide from the memories engulfing her mind.

It didn’t work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** September 30, 2009: 9:40pm **

“For fuck’s sake!” She screamed, running and diving behind a bush on the Greengrass Estate. Harry threw himself head first on top the ground behind her just before a _reducto_ blew a hole in the ground where they’d previously been standing. “What do we do now, Harry? We weren’t expecting more than ten—there’s at least fifty Sympathizers out here!”

“Draco’s already called for reinforcements, so try and calm down.” Harry crawled over towards her, placing a protection barrier around them like she should have done in the first place.

“Where has he gotten to anyway?”

“Said he was going to try and infiltrate the mansion from the back. Apparently there’s a secret hatch back there.”

“On his own! He’ll be killed.” She made to dash out from their hiding place, but Harry grabbed hold of her cloak.

“Whoa! Absolutely not. We wait for reinforcements.” When she opened her mouth to protest, he talked over her. “Draco knows what he’s doing. How many Sympathizers has he taken down now? I lost count, but that’s beside the point. If you rush in there now, he’s just going to be distracted by you. Let him do his job.”

Dropping back down onto the hard ground, Hermione nodded, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. She was just about to thank Harry for stopping her making a huge mistake when an immense explosion sent them reeling. The entire Greengrass Mansion was blown to pieces right in front of their eyes. Harry dove on top of Hermione as debris sailed their way. He held her down with his body as she struggled to get free.

“DRACO!”

“Hermione! LISTEN! You can’t! It’s over! We have to evacuate! We have to go!”

She tore at his cloak, scrambling to get free as he tugged her to her feet. Flames swirled, eating the ancient home as they looked on in horror.

“He was in there! Harry! Harry he was in there! Oh my god! DRACO!”

She wrenched her arm free of her best friend and started running towards the Mansion. She didn’t make it more than three steps before she was hit with a spell from behind, her body going riged as she tumbled to the ground. _Pretrificus totalus._ Inside she screamed, needing Harry to understand he had to release her from the spell. Instead, he rolled her onto her back, a look of remorse on his face as he pulled a necklace from his pocket.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. This is for the best.” He slipped the necklace around her neck and then pointed his wand at the locket nestled at the base her throat. “ _Portus.”_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** October 1, 2009: 7:00am **

Headline from the morning edition of _The Daily Prophet_ :

_“Daphne Greengrass-Goyle killed in Sympathizer Explosion at Family Estate  
Details and funeral arrangements forthcoming.” _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** October 4, 2009: 10:36am **

Not really knowing why she was here, Hermione stood between Harry and Ron as they watched Daphne’s casket being lowered into the family plot at the Goyle Estate. Up ahead, standing around the grave, Gregory Goyle and his son and daughter cried along with Astoria and Pansy. Blaise and Theo were there as well, standing stoically by their friends. Draco stood close by with his one arm wrapped around Scorpius’ tiny shoulder. He was being the supportive friend, husband, and father. He met her eyes and nodded once, silently acknowledging her presence. She bowed her head to him, letting him know she was sorry for his loss. Sighing, she stepped backwards, away from her best friends and walked away. She shouldn’t be there anyway.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** October 9, 2009: 11:55am **

“Ron? What are you doing here?”

“I came to see if you wanted to go get some lunch. I was talking to Harry to see if he wanted to come too, but he has a meeting.” Ron came into her office and sat down in the chair across from her desk. She smiled at him.

“Sure. I’d love that. Let me just finish this paperwork and we can head out.”

“You sure do have a lot of those?”

“Hmmm?” She looked up from her forms to see Ron pointing at her teacup collection. “Oh! My teacups? Yeah, I get a few each time I travel abroad. They’re so lovely, and they brighten up the office.”

“They are kind of nice, I guess.”

“I have nearly seventy I think. They’re fun to collect.”

“I see.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** October 9, 2009: 12:25pm **

“I’m moving back into the flat so you won’t be alone.”

“You don’t have to do that. I’m fine, really.”

“You’re having nightmares still?”

She hesitated.

“It’s already done. My name’s on the lease.”

“What about Pansy? What will she say?”

“She understands.”

“Ron?

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“I’d do anything for you, Hermione. You know that.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** October 15, 2009: 6:15pm **

Sitting at their kitchen table, Hermione was working on a new addendum (Draft #3,110) while Ron flipped through a Quidditch magazine. There was an article about Ginny retiring from the Holyhead Harpies. She was going to pursue a career writing for the _Prophet_ now that she had three children and a few injuries under her belt. Occasionally, Ron would throw her worried glances as she scribbled furiously on her parchment, attempting to turn her research into something the Wizengamot would take seriously.

As she pushed aside yet another finished version and grabbed for a fresh piece of parchment, Ron stopped pretending to read. She felt him staring at her heavily as she wrote ‘ _A_ _ddendum to Blood Purity Laws, Draft #3,111’_ across the top of the page along with the date. She knew she was scaring him and the rest of her friends, but the holidays were nearly upon them, and this needed to be done. She needed to be done.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** October 31, 2009: 5:55pm **

Lacing up the back of Lily’s fairy costume, she watched as James and Albus chased each other back and forth, fighting with their fake pirate swords. This year, the two of them wanted to be pirates’ together. She wondered how much longer they would enjoy being the same thing before they discovered their own identities. Once Lily was suited up, she helped her into the wings and then patted her on the bottom, giggling as the little girl wobbled off towards where her brothers were pretending the couch was a ship. They were all growing up so quickly. Pushing to her feet, she wandered back through into the kitchen where Ginny was making sure everything was ready for when they returned after trick-or-treating.

There was plenty of food to go around, and Hermione was excited to spend the evening taking the kids out and celebrating with her friends and their families. The whole Weasley clan would be arriving shortly, so Hermione tried to mentally prepare herself for the evening. There were bound to be questions about how she was doing and if she was okay, and honestly, she didn’t want to deal with that. She just wanted to have a good time. As the floo sounded from the living room, and Lily’s peals of laughter echoed through the downstairs, Hermione sighed. Time to put on her own costume: a happy façade.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** November 17, 2009: 8:39pm **

Still at work, Hermione was frantically trying to get her materials in order. She’d submitted her latest addendum (Draft #3,264) to Kingsley that morning for his approval before she could petition the Wizengamot. While she waited for his decision, she had to compile and categorize the past four years of research, interviews, addendums, and her proposal so she would be ready if and when the time came to present it all. She was just stashing her box under her desk when there was a knocking on her door. Kicking the box out of sight, she called out.

“Come in!” Her face fell when she saw who it was. “Draco.”

“I’m not bothering you, am I?”

“No, of course not. Come—sit down. I was just getting ready to leave, but I can spare a few minutes.”

She watched as he shuffled into her office, placing his briefcase by the chair before settling into it. They were silent for a few moments, both unsure what to do or say really. He’d come for a reason though, she knew that he did, so she prompted him to speak by canting her head in inquiry.

“I heard you turned in some sort of proposal to Kingsley this morning.”

“I did.”

“Are you resigning?”

“What?!” Her mouth popped open in shock at his question. “Why would you think that? I love working here.”

“I thought you might not want to work with me anymore,” he mumbled, rubbing at the back of his head. “After everything that happened between the two of us, I thought that you’d finally had enough and were leaving for good.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Draco. You can be sure of that.” Her heart broke to see him look so vulnerable, so worried that she might leave her position just because of their difficulties. “I might take one more trip, for the New Year, but besides that, I’m here for good.”

“That’s a relief—it really is, Hermione.” He let out a long breath, slumping in the chair and covering his face. His hands scrubbed at his face roughly, and when he pulled them away, she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. When he spoke, his voice broke. “I really value you as my partner—I truly do. Before this nightmare began, you and I were friends. Do you think we can ever get back to that? Can we get back to what we had before? I miss you, Hermione. I miss us so bad it hurts and I can’t imagine a life without you in some way.”

She tugged on her lip with her teeth as she tried to find a way to answer him without breaking his heart. She’d promised Ron she’d end everything, and she meant it. She knew there was no going back to how they were five years ago. Had it really been that long since she lost the baby? Had it really been that long since he’d found her sobbing in the Ministry loo? That’s when their relationship shifted—that was when they became more than just friends. How did she and Ron manage to stay friends after separating? After he’d been unable to cope with the loss of their unborn child? She didn’t know. Maybe it was because they were always best friends. He’d saved her from a troll. He’d come back to her and Harry when he realized they needed him too. He’d always been there for her first as a friend. Always as a friend.

Draco was different though. The two of them? They had passion. They had love that burned from within. The kind of love that only comes around once in a lifetime, if you’re lucky. It was the kind of love people raged wars for. Killed for. The kind of love that made you do stupid things. You carved it into trees. You screamed it from the mountain tops. Poems, songs, novels, movies, plays—their love was the _storyline_. This love— _their_ love—it made you insane. It made you walk to the end of the Earth to find a way to save it. They were two halves of one soul. They were the missing pieces to the puzzle. They were destined to love one another, but their destiny was broken. It was torn asunder in the blink of an eye, and there was no going back. Not now. Not ever. They would endlessly walk this Earth, loving one another, but unable to be together. It broke her very soul to have to tell him there was no going back, but she had to or they would be stuck in this never ending loop of pain and anguish forever. It was time. It was time for Hermione to break free of the chains of their love.

Taking a deep breath, she shook her head, already seeing his heart break. He was shaking his head too, almost desperately, his hand reaching out like he could stop the next words from leaving her mouth.

“No, Draco. We can’t go back to before. What we had, it was beautiful. It was _everything_ , but that’s over now. We have to move forward. We have to learn from the past, and try to make the future work for us. I’ll always love, you Draco. I _will_ , I promise, but sometimes we have to accept our fate and move on.”

As Draco lost himself, crying silently into his hands, she got up from her desk and headed for the door. She paused next to him, unsure what to do next. In the end she decided to place a tender kiss to the top of his head before walking out her office door, away from their love, forever.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** November 20, 2009: 2:21pm **

“Ms. Granger?”

At the sound of Kingsley’s voice, her head snapped up from the case file she was working on. She threw down her quill and jumped from her chair so quickly that the old thing nearly toppled over. She stared at him, her eyes wide with hope and fear all at the same time. Very rarely did the Minister visit officials in their offices. Only when there was something big going on.

“Yes, Minister?”

“I approved your proposal. The Wizengamot have set your court date for December the first.”

Chills ran over her body as she slowly lowered herself back into her chair. Breathing slowly and deeply, she tried not to faint. This was it. After all her hard work, all the tears, and sleepless nights, she was finally at the end of the road. Nodding, she swallowed and met Kingsley’s eyes with a determination in her own.

“Thank you, Minister. Thank you, so very much.”

“It is my pleasure, Ms. Granger.”

Once he’d gone, Hermione stared around at her office. She’d barely been in this room over the past four years, but she would forever remember this moment. She had ten days to prepare her testimony. Ten days and this would be over. Ten days and she could finally move on. Smiling, she pulled a piece of parchment towards herself and dipped her quill into the ink jar. Heart beating erratically in her chest, she wrote the date and then she began.

_Petition for the Eradication of Blood Purity Laws Draft #1_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 1, 2009: 8:45am **

“If you don’t stop pacing, I’m going to lose my bloody mind.”

“I can’t help it. I’m nervous.”

“You! I’m the one who should be nervous! I have to go in there in fifteen minutes and give the testimony of my life. The future of the Wizarding world weighs on _my_ shoulders right now,” Hermione ranted, clutching desperately at her file folder which contained her final draft. It was weird to think that. Her final draft. After 3,264 addendum drafts and quite possibly over a hundred petition drafts, she was finally here at the trial.

Harry stopped pacing, his Wizengamot robes making him look extremely distinguished. She knew she had at least one vote on her side, and probably Draco’s as well when it all came down to it. So there were two. Still, Draco had no idea what she was up to, and with Ginny’s help, the _Prophet_ hadn’t been able to glean any information either. All they’d been able to report on was that she was going in front of the Wizengamot to petition for something big. The news would break this evening on whether or not she’d been successful.

“I’m sorry. I just want this to go well for you. There are still a lot of Purebloods on the council, and who’s to say they won’t reject your petition right away?”

“I’ve been working with the MLE for many years now, Harry. I have all the faith in our legal system. It’s not like it once was.”

“You’re right.”

“I know.”

They shared a laugh, the tension finally breaking. Harry came over and took a seat on the bench next to her, playing with his overly large robes.

“What are you going to do when this is all over?”

“I might take a vacation.” He laughed at her response.

“I’m serious. I’ve traveled all over the world researching and working towards this, but none of it was ever truly for me. My therapist thinks it would be good for me to take a break, an actual break, just for myself.”

“That might be nice for you. By the way, are you feeling alright? You look rather pale.”

“I’m just nervous…and to be honest, I haven’t really slept much since I found out about the court date. Once this is over, I can finally rest.”

Harry was going to say something else, but the courtroom door was opened and they were beckoned inside. Harry gave her a quick hug before hurrying to get to his seat. Closing her eyes, Hermione prayed that she made it through this trial and that everything fell into place.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 1, 2009: 9:03am **

“Ms. Granger, you have come to petition the Wizengamot today?”

“Yes, sir. I have.”

“Please state your proposal.”

“I am petitioning the Wizengamot for the eradication of all remaining Blood Purity laws.”

There was an immediate reaction from those in attendance. Reporters began scribbling frantically, and hushed whispers broke out. Harry smiled at her encouragingly, and then her eyes found Draco. He looked just as stunned as the rest of the Wizengamot, except there was something else shining in his eyes. She knew what it was, so she looked away. She was no longer doing this for them. No, this was solely for her now. She waited patiently as the courtroom was brought back under control.

“Very well, Ms. Granger. You may proceed.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 1, 2009: 3:30pm **

Headline from a Special Edition of the _Daily Prophet_ :

_“War Heroine, Hermione Granger, makes history!  
Blood Purity Laws have been Eradicated!”_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 1, 2009: 3:44pm **

“Honestly, everyone. I’m fine.”

“You collapsed.”

“Right in the middle of the courtroom!”

“We won!”

Tutting, Hermione tried to get out of the hospital bed, but Ron pushed her back down. Harry was staring at her with a worried expression on his face, still dressed in his Wizengamot robes. Ginny was doing a little jig, mumbling about the win over and over again. It was all rather amusing, really. If only she could enjoy it more.

“Come on—I was in shock. I never expected nearly the entire Wizengamot to vote in my favor. I still don’t know what to say. I’m dreading the reporters.”

“Kingsley took care of all that. Don’t worry, Hermione. He has your back in this.” Harry was finally tugging off his robes, his hair and glasses getting messed up in the process.

“It was exciting though, wasn’t it?” Asked Ron, his eyes bright. “Everyone cheered when the hands were counted. It was like winning the Quidditch World Cup!”

“It _was_ exciting, until she collapsed.” Harry scolded his friend. “Everyone went into a panic after that.”

“Everyone but Draco.”

“What!?” Snapped Hermione, her eyes wide.

“Yeah. You should have seen it, Hermione.” Ginny explained, “He jumped down three rows into the middle of the courtroom to get to you. Broke his ankle, actually. I thinks he’s down the hall now getting it sorted.”

“He did that for me?”

“Of course he did! Sweet Merlin, Hermione. You just eradicated all the Blood Purity laws!” Ginny came over and flopped down onto the bed. “I’m surprised he’s not down filing for a divorce right now.”

“He’s not going to do that, Ginny.” Harry placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder causing her to turn and stare up into his face.

“And why not?”

“Scorpius is only three years old. Do you really see Draco breaking apart his family just to—?”

“Shut up, mate,” Ron hissed, punching his friend on the arm.

Hermione felt the tears starting to fall, her hands picking at the blanket covering her legs. Harry was right though…Draco had a wife and a son. Even though she’d been telling herself for ages now she wasn’t doing this for him…she was, at least in some part. He may have come to her aid, but he wouldn’t leave his wife for her. Sighing, she wiped at her wet face, and attempted to smile.

“It’s alright. It’s going to be fine. _I’m_ going to be fine.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 3, 2009: 10:03am **

_Ms. Granger,_

_I have just seen the papers and I am ecstatic for you! Congratulations on your success! I have already gone and filed for divorce from Carlos! Thanks to you I can be free! I can find my own path to love! I will be eternally grateful to you! If ever you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask!_

_Lorena (soon to be ex) Salinas_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 3, 2009: 12:17pm **

_Hermione,_

_I am overjoyed to hear your hard work has paid off! I would have written sooner, but I was trapped in a pyramid. Don’t bother asking because I can’t tell you why. Department of Mysteries and all that. I wish you the very best._

_Theo_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 5, 2009: 5:52pm **

_Hermione,_

_I am so proud of you. I am sorry for how things ended between us, but I hope that you know I love you dearly, and hope you find happiness now. It was because of you that I was able to become a Solicitor, my dream, and now you have achieved one of yours. I know exciting opportunities are coming your way._

_Love,_

_Blaise_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 8, 2009: 4:34pm **

_Mum & Dad,_

_I hope you received the copy of the newspapers with the story about my case. I’m still in shock. My friends have been the best celebrating with me and making me feel on top of the world. I’ve gotten so many letters from thankful friends and people around the world. I’ve even been approached with a book deal! A book deal! Can you believe it? They want me to write it myself, but someone wants to publish a book about my research and journey to this point. Wow! I’m still uncertain about New Years, but I will let you know what my plans are._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 9, 2009: 8:46am **

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Imagine my surprise when my ex-fiancé knocked on my door yesterday afternoon! In his hand he held the paper with the headline of your name. At first I was shocked, but then I took the time to read the article. I can’t believe it! You have really done what you said you were going to do. I am thrilled beyond belief. Pierre, that is my fiance’s name, has had his marriage annulled! Annulled! Apparently that is an option if you were forced into marriage by contract. He and I are back together and planning on getting married in the spring! How lovely Paris is in the springtime! You will be invited, of course. Take care and congratulations!_

_Adeline Baudin_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 12, 2009: 8:46am **

_Hermione,_

_Dear, we are so very proud of you. We have framed the papers and hung them in our closet, so non-magical folk won’t see the moving pictures. Don’t fret about New Years, love. Your father’s knee is still bothering him so we will stay home this year. Instead, you go and have that special vacation you’ve been wanting since this all began. We only ask that you write often and send postcards!_

_Love always,_

_Mum and Dad_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 18, 2009: 5:12pm **

As Hermione packed up the last of her belongs she would need from her office over the break, she thought about all the lives she helped change over the course of the past four years. It was wonderful hearing from everyone who was thankful to her for eliminating all the Blood Purity laws. She was set to leave for her personal vacation tomorrow, but there was just one last thing she needed to do before she left. Grabbing her briefcase, she glanced at her teacup collection, already anticipating adding a few more when the Ministry reopened in January. The shelves were nearly packed with the fragile little cups, but there was still space for maybe three or four more. The teacups told a story of her journey through the past four years. She learned a lot about herself, and each teacup was associated with a specific memory in the country it was from.

Extinguishing the light, she exited the office and walked the few feet to the desk she was looking for. Sure enough, Draco was still seated there, working diligently to finish his paperwork he liked to put off until the last minute. He paused when she approached, his quill being set aside as he stood from his chair.

“Hermione.”

“Draco.”

“I thought everyone had gone home already.”

“I was just tidying up my office before I left.” She felt uncomfortable talking to him. He hadn’t approached her since she’d won her case. He hadn’t even sent a letter. “I, uh—I had something I wanted to tell you.”

“No—let me go first.”

“Okay.”

“I want to congratulate you first of all…when you came into that courtroom and announced what you were doing, I couldn’t believe it. Everything sort of made sense after that. The traveling. The secretive meetings you had with Kingsley. That giant box in your office that was spelled shut with wards so strong even I was afraid to be near it.” She smirked when he said this. She really had kept a tight seal on her research. “I want you to know I understand. I understand why you did this, and I’m thankful to you. It means so much.”

“But you won’t be leaving Astoria, will you?”

He faltered, running a hand through his blonde hair. “I don’t know what to do, if I’m honest.”

“Look,” she began. “I’m not asking you to leave her. In the beginning, I’d hoped that maybe we could stand a chance at getting together when everything was said and done, but I know that’s unlikely. I’ve helped a lot of people by getting rid of the laws, and not just from betrothal contracts. Blood prejudice will be nearly extinct now. It’s thrilling.” She sighed and glanced away for a second, composing herself. “I’m going away for two weeks, Draco. When I come back, I’m going to be different. I’m not giving you an ultimatum. I haven’t come here for that.”

“Then what have you come for?”

“I’ve talked to Kingsley, and he’s allowing me to name you as Second in Command. You’re not just my partner, Draco. You’re my second. You’ve been there for this department more than I have these past four years, and I want to honor you with that. You deserve it.”

 “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say ‘thank you’ and leave it at that.”

“Thank you, Hermione. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you in January.”

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Draco.”

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 19, 2009: 6:00am **

Hermione was up early so she could get ready for the day of travel ahead of her. Yawning she walked into the living room only to stop short. There, by the fireplace, was a beautiful leather chair with a large green bow on top. Frowning, she looked around expecting to see Ron or someone lurking, but all was quiet. Ron was still fast asleep, actually. She could hear his snoring from down the hall. Carefully she made her way towards the chair, her wand in hand. Sitting on the cushion was a little silver card with her name printed neatly. She knew that writing anywhere.

Grabbing the card and opened it carefully and pulled out the note from inside.

_Hermione,_

_I wasn’t sure what to do to thank you for my new position at the MLE, so I decided to get you a gift. Your old office chair was falling apart, (Don’t deny it. It was.) so I purchased you a new one, more befitting of the Head of Department. I’ve removed the old one so when you return from the holidays you can just settle in with this beauty. Italian leather. I know you said things would never be the same as they were before, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try. Enjoy your trip!_

_Love,_

_Draco_

Grinning, Hermione sat down on the chair, nearly letting out a moan at how comfortable it was. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she and Draco really could be friends after everything they went through. It couldn’t hurt to try.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 24, 2009: 11:15am **

_Ron,_

_Aruba is beautiful. It’s like nothing I have ever seen before. White sand. Turquoise water. And there are these trees that grow twisted and curved because of the way the wind blows here. They call them divi-divi trees! I’ll send you a few pictures on your mobile so you can see. Anyway, I must be going. The beach is calling my name. I’ve left everyone’s gifts wrapped and ready to go in my closet for tomorrow. Please remember to take them with you to The Burrow! Have a happy Christmas!_

_Love you!_

_Hermione_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 24, 2009: 11:22am **

_Harry,_

_Please remind Ron to bring the Christmas gifts from my closet. Miss and love you!_

_Happy Christmas!_

_Hermione_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 30, 2009: 4:59pm **

_Mum & Dad,_

_I’m in heaven. Aruba is stunning. I may never come home! I hope that you had a lovely Christmas, and I know I will miss you tomorrow as I ring in the New Year here on the island. I’m set to return to London on the 2 nd, but I may ‘pop’ on over to Sydney to see you for a few days. The Ministry doesn’t reopen until the 11th. _

_Love,_

_Hermione_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** December 31, 2009: 12:00pm **

Walking along the beach, Hermione watched as people swam in the beautiful water, sunbathed, and enjoyed their vacations. She too was enjoying her vacation. In just twelve hours this year would end and a new one would begin. She had no idea what would happen in the future, but she knew that she was ready for it. Deciding she’d gone far enough, she sat down in the warm sand and stared out at the sea. She still had a few days left here in paradise, and she intended to appreciate every last minute. 

She’d had enough of regret, enough of crying, and enough of dwelling on the past. From here on out she was going to live for herself, and most importantly, she was going to love for herself. The past four years were some of the most difficult in her adult life, but that did _not_ define her. Hermione knew there was something magnificent waiting just beyond the horizon for her. She could feel it in her blood, in her body, and in her soul. It’d taken her all these years to get to this point, but now that she was here, she was ready to take the dive.

Besides, if she didn’t love herself, how could she expect anyone else to love her either?

Chuckling, Hermione shook her head and pushed to her feet. She brushed the sand off the bottom of her jean shorts before starting to head back towards her hotel. Stopping, she turned and stared out at the ocean again, a smirk playing on her lips. Deciding there was no reason to hurry anywhere, she removed her shorts and white tank-top, revealing her red bikini underneath. Taking a deep breath, she ran for the water, laughing out loud as the cool water splashed up onto her heated body. After carrying such heavy weights on her mind for so long, Hermione was ready to live. She was ready to be free! With one last happy laugh, Hermione dove into the water, not caring what happened next. All that mattered was what was happening now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you interested in these prequels to WwT, I may do a few more in the future, so keep an eye out for them. Thanks for reading! Please review! Love xxDustNight


End file.
